Hot N Cold
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Sharing a dorm room was something Squall didn't want to do,especially with the biggest asshole the university had to offer.Despite that, he finds himself setting boundries for Seifer. One being that they would only give oral pleasure until they had a date
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Squall Lionheart walked along the long halls of Balamb Garden, having finished his last class for the day and wanting to head back to his dorm and just relax.

Zell intercepted him. He wanted the brunette to be more social, especially with the way the girls oogled the man. It was disgusting, yet...pleasing that they oogled him instead of his own worst enemy.. the boy shuddered thinking about the bigger blonde. The guy was a real prick. "Squall!" he shouted "Hey! wait up!"

The man sighed, bringing a hand up to his face, unconsciously messing with the scar that ran across his nose. "Mm... what is it Zell?" he asked.

"I'm curious...do you have to share a room with anyone or...did the dean allow you to room alone?"

"I've got my own room this year, as far as I know. Why?" Squall asked, turning his gaze on the blond.

"That's not fair."Zell pouted "I have to share a room, or...I had to. I think my roomate is getting a transfer since he's always picking on me."

"I keep telling you to grow a back bone."

"I do have a backbone!" the blond exclaimed "besides, it just encourages him further. I think his psyche is messed up man."

He couldn't help but snort slightly. "You aren't much better, Zell. You've got some weird habits of your own."

"Seeing how many hot dogs you can scarf down isn't so weird.'' zell defended "don't you get irritated when Seifer calls you pansy, princess, puberty boy, and even fairy?"

"I ignore him when he says something... and he's never called me any of those things." Squall then turned his eyes on Zell. "Besides, scarfing hot dogs till you choke isn't normal."

Zell blinked. "I was hungry, it only happened one time...just once. And yes...he does, you are ignoring him to the point you dont hear him...obviously." he waved his hands around "so...can we go chill in your room?"

Squall sighed, nodding. "Sure. Whatever," he answered, moving to keep walking toward his room.

Excited the endless ball of energy bounced along side of him, talking the brunettes ear off about the hot girl working in the library and how he'd like to 'rock' her world. "..problem is.when I told her I like her.. she said she likes men taller than her. Can you believe that! It's messed up isn't it?" he trailed off.

"Maybe we should stretch you out," he answered calmly.

Zell blinked "...Do ya think it'd work?"

when they arrived at squalls room, zell just blinked the door was wide open. Seifer was standing off to the side, not visable from the door, especially since Raijin was standing in front of him, Fujin was standing beside the tall, dark skinned man.

Squall's whole body tensed. "What the hell is going on?" Squall asked, his eyes narrowing.

Fujin looked over at Squall. "Talking." she answered simply. Raijin also looked at him "Seifer said we could come in..ya know?"

Squall growled. "That's all well and good, but it isn't his room, so what he says doesn't matter," he answered.

Stepping around his two friends Seifer moved to the brunette, stopping several feet before him. "Actually, It is my room as well. Since crybaby went and whined to the dean I've..pleasently been moved...here. ...with you..." he pointed at the wall of the pin up girls "this is my side of the room. okay princess?"

Squall sighed, turning around to leave. "Whatever," he said, planning to be anywhere but his room as often as possible.

"Gee. Aren't you exciting?" seifer muttered sarcastically. "it's not like i enjoy your company either pansy." he turned away and went over to his friends yet again, his head held high as he moved.

Zell cringed. "..Man...I feel for you." he murmured

"Its just a place to sleep, Zell, I can deal. As for you, you're complaining is what made me lose my hard earned single room."

"That's not even fair! I just dont like the guy... he rubs me the wrong way."

"He rubs everyone the wrong way, but now I can't even go to my room to hide from people, Zell. I plame you."

"You make it sound...bad. Look at it this way. It's probably a good think.. you'll become sociable."

"With Seifer in my room, no way," Squall answered, moving to find a seat in the quad outside.

Zell patted him on the shoulder. "Now...you're complaining."

"I'll compain because I worked hard to get my own room, without cheating or anything. Now, I have to share. It just isn't fair," he answered, his eyes watching him.

"Everyone has to bunk with someone else. It's not fair that you didn't have to." zell pointed out. "I work hard, and dont cheat."

Squall wasn't going to say anything else about it. He'd become the dorm supervisor because it gave him his own room. Now... Zell had his own room and Squall had to deal with student problems and the worlds biggest asshole in his own room. Sitting back on the stone seat in the quad area, he sighed, watching the clouds. "Well, looks like we don't have the private hang out this week."

"I guess not." zell mumbled. His stomach growled. causing him to sigh and rub his stomach. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria...i' haven't ate yet...are you coming?"

Squall shook his head. "I'm not hungry. You go without me."

"okay...' dejectedly, walked to the cafeteria by himself.

Squall remained out doors, laying down on the bench, staring up at the clouds, wondering how long he'd handle the other man in his room before he was willing to kill him.

--

Later that night, Seifer remained in the dorm, watching a movie on his television as he laid in his bed. The covers covering his lowerback and further down.

Squall came in and moved to change for bed, ignoring his new room mate completely.

Looking over at Squall, Seifer just looked at him for a few moments before looking back at the t.v. "Some company..." he muttered

Squall, in just a pair of sweats, shrugged. "If you wanted company, you should have kept your cronies here."

"They're my friends. but you wouldn't know what that is..would you? you barely open your mouth to talk as it is. I would expect you to be excited to have my precense here. I lifened the room up..it was so...boring. like...you."

"I became dorm supervisor so I could have my own room. How did you get the dean to allow you to move in?" Squall asked, moving to do his nightly exercises.

"I..said...i'd tell him if you do a good enough job at blowing."

Squall paused in his sit-up to glare at the boy. "Funny, I was certain you didn't have anything to blow in order to find out."

Seifer just smirked the comment not phasing him in the least. "Squally boy...you made me tremble in my boots. I'll lift the covers and show i have something ...blowable. i just...doubt you know how..."

Squall shrugged. "You keep thinking that. I'm not about to allow you to goad me into showing you wither or not I know how. You can tell the dean you don't know anything either." That said, he moved from sit ups to push ups.

Seifer raised an eyebrow as he watched him. Smirking he slid behind him, suprisingly wearing a pair of boxers, "I'm pretty good at persuasion..." he slipped his fingers past the waist band of squalls sweats.,

Squall dropped and rolled, turning to glare at the other man. "If I wanted you in my pants... I would have invited, which I didn't."

"oh..come on kitten." the blond purred sultrily. "i'm hot...and so are you. Besides, you can't tell me your not gay."

"I'm bisexual," Squall answered, growling low in his throat. "And it doesn't matter who's hot. I'm not into one night stands."

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Who said anything about a one night stand? If you haven't noticed I'll be here...every...night."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "And a new body in that bed every night. I'm not going to be another notch on your belt."

"Mm. but if i decide i like your blow jobs i may just refrain from being promiscuous and angering you with my nightly companions keening cries." the blond spat sarcastically.

"Yeah... that makes me even more eager to go along with it," Squall answered, just as sarcastic.

"Jump on it, princess, you may like it."

Squall sighed, moving to go back to his push ups. "I'll decline, thanks."

"To set the record straight, you shouldn't believe everything you hear. I'm loyal to my lovers. Believe I'm promiscuous and I'll believe your Zell's bitch."

"Zell's straight... and from all your pictures, one would assume the same of you, Seifer. Let's just agree to not kill one another and we can finish the school year without a problem.

"I'm about to kill you if you dont turn the lights off on your side." seifer muttered he got in his bed laying down. his television now off, as he attempted to get some sleep.

Squall glared, growling softly, before turning off the light, still finishing up his work out before getting into his own bed and sighing, not bothering to get under the covers as he drifted off to sleep.

tossing and turning in the bed, seifer grunted sighing heavily as he fought to get sleep and eventually won.

Getting up early, Squall gathered his clothes and bathing items, before heading for the bathroom.

Seifer remained in the bed, getting a few minutes of extra shut eye while waiting for squall to finish getting ready, so he could.

Dressed and ready for classes, he moved out the door, only to be hit with what he was always faced with, a bunch of students with problems.

Seifer simply got up out of bed, and went to the bathroom, taking his time bathing. obviously not in a hurry.

--

Zell was waiting for Squall. "SO...how'd it go?" he asked

"He tried to get a blowjob... but otherwise, I wasn't awake long enough to deal with him," Squall answered.

Zell's mouth dropped open. "..A...blow..job? Uhhh...wow. That's definately...different"

Squall couldn't help but raise and eyebrow. "How so?"

"Well...I thought he was...straight."

"You don't have to be straight of gay to want a blowjob, Zell. It's all about pleasure."

Zell scrunched his face up. "There's a difference between a chick doing it and a dude, Squall" he argued. "maybe...he likes you..."

Squall snorted. "No, it isn't, Zell. Its a hot, moist mouth that can skillfully work a cock. That's all most people care about."

the blond looked at him "How do YOU know this?!"

Squall sighed softly. "I've told you, Zell. I'm bisexual. I like both genders, remember?"

"Yeah...but..if you like both why didn't you do it?" zell looked puzzled

"Just because I like guys and girls doesn't mean I'll do anything with a pulse."

"Ah. Well." zell looked over towards the library entrance at the girl of his dreams practically oogling over Seifer. He slumped a bit, and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ya know... if you don't actually do anything... Seifer will win without a fight."

"How can I compete with that? A majority of the girls like him because of his personality. The whole bad boy persona. if it's not him they get all googly eyed over...it's you. Because your the silent type...unless Seifer's around." he paused "let's...do something to get back at him for making our lives a living hell."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I dont know...make his life a living hell by saying he's got aids or something?"

Squall rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a little childish, Zell?"

"Okay...okay so it is. But what if you...get close to him. and get to know his secrets and exploit his weaknesses. That'd work and it's not entirely childish considering he does it to us."

Squall shook his head. "I'm not sacraficing my mouth or body to that perv just to learn his secrets, Zell."

Zell pouted "I didn't say...sleep with him. I said get close...like the beginning of dating or something...let's make it a bet. I bet he'll let you in...we'll bet...say...five hundred dollars?"

Squall shook his head. "No, Zell, I'm not going for it. Seifer doesn't know the meaning of the word date. He knows sex and dump them... that's it."

"I guess you're right. But see if you get dumped you get 500 dollars...it's not like you like him anyways."

"That's like saying I get 500 dollars for sleeping with him Zell, fuck that. I'm not whoring myself out."

Zell just sighed "I didn't say you were required to sleep with him. I was thinking more like if he tried to screw you the deal would be off. But...since your so adament about not indulging me, i'll let it go."

Squall sighed. "Good. Because Seifer isn't know to just be with someone the deal would be over before the night would be."

"I heard he was pretty serious about this Riona girl, until she saw you." zell shrugged "anyways.. I have to get going..class is about to start."

Squall thought about it. So the girl he liked was interested in him? Now that was a way to get back at Seifer. Go after the girl he wanted. At least he wouldn't have to give into Seifer's naughty actions for such things. "Sure... My class isn't for another week."

Zell tilted his head before waving and running off to his class.

Squall nodded back, before moving to enjoying the nature outside before his first class.

Quistis walked up to her friend, sighing softly. "Rather peaceful isn't it?"

Squall looked at her, even as he nodded. "Yeah."

She looked up at the sky quietly enjoying it. Until it was rudely interrupted by Seifer coming barrelling, looking over his shoulder at Raijin rather than paying attention to who was infront of him, and smacked into Squall knocking him down...as well as his body fitting perfectly between the slender bruenttes legs. Blinking, Seifer looked down at him.

Squall gasped, his breath being knocked out of him, even as he glared up at the man. "You... idiot... get... off... me," he panted, trying to regain his ability to breath, which was hard with the other man on him.

Seifer smirked and rocked his hips against Squalls. He pressed his lips against the others as well, his tongue slipping inside his rivals mouth once it was opened. Twirling his tongue around the youngers, he then got off of the man.

Squall gasped, turning his head and hack. "Ew... what the hell was that for?!" he growled once he could speak.

"Awww...Squally can't handle a little kiss..." he taunted "no wonder you're still a virgin."

"I'm no virgin and I can handle a kiss... provided its from someone who doesn't make my stomach churn."

"What probably made your stomach churn was the taste of your crush on my tongue. You may want to explain what a douche is to her."

Squall snorted. "Please, I don't have a crush on anyone. Unlike you, I'm picky about who I'm with," Squall replied, letting his nose wrinkle

Seifer raised an eyebrow "What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Seifer grabbed ahold of his arm. "And you're the one who's incredibly stupid for believing a high maintenced girls false sob story.' he narrowed his eyes. Grunting he let go of the other boys arm storming off, highly pissed. Quistis sighed heavily watching Squall. "I wonder.."

.

"Wonder what? I think its funny he thinks I buy into gossip. I just have to watch his actions to know he's not worth it," Squall replied softly.

Quistis smiled "Actually, although he is an asshole..he's an excellent lover. I use to buy into the gossip and believe that he was as unfaithful as they say." she shrugged "I was lonely one night...one thing led to another..."she paused "if you know what i mean.. it was the best. Usually men, only care about their own pleasure, he wasn't like that. I didn't want a serious relationship...but. he kept his mouth shut about the relationship we did have, and..i got to know he's not a bad guy...he just pretends to be. I just wonder...why you only get riled up when he's around. Only he can really get you to talk, only he can piss you off."

"Because act or not... is a terrible way to live, Quistis. He shouldn't pretend to be something he isn't," Squall sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. "Also... I don't like being kissed after someone's just been with someone else. Its nasty."

"I think..he was teasing you." she said softly. "and if you think it's a terrible way to live.. why are you telling me? tell him. after all he's your new room mate."

"Because he doesn't listen to anyone," Squall muttered. He then moved to leave. "I've got class. I'll see you later." That said, he walked off before the woman could say anything else.

Quistis just watched him leave, shaking her head. before looking back up at the sky, enjoying the tranquility of her surroundings.

--

After school, with some homework to do, Squall headed for his room, wanting to get it done before he did anything else for the night.

Seifer walked through the door, his shirt drapped over his shoulder and sweat dripping down his body. He didn't utter a word to his dorm mate as he stripped out of the shorts, then boxers, simply throwing them in his hamper. before grabbing clean clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Squall hadn't even glanced at him, certain he had been doing something and honestly, it wasn't his business to care.

As soon as he stepped into the luke warm shower, seifer slumped against the wall. sighing heavily. He wished he was having as much sex as the brunette seemed to believe he was having, other wise he wouldn't be so sexually frusterated. On top of that, he was beginning to notice just how...tempting Squall really was. From the teaser he recieved earlier, the man certaintly tasted good...and fit perfectly against his own body. He groaned just thinking about it.

Squall continued to work on his homework, letting himself become imursed in the assignments.

Wrapping his fingers around his length, Seifer hissed slightly at the contact. Slowly stroking the organ to life, he moaned softly, not bothering to stiffle them at all. "Ungh...fuck yes..." Closing his eyes his imagination set sail. Squall was knelt down before him using that wicked tongue, his cock sliding in and out of those pouty lips, doing deeper each time. A loud, throaty groan passed his lips, as he grasped ahold of the wall with one hand while the other quickened the pace of the strokes.

Squall grabed up his headphones and pluged them into his music player. With the music blaring in his ears, he couldn't hear the other man in the bathroom and could continue to focus on his school work.

Seifer groaned and panted heavily, his cries of bliss getting louder and deeper as his voice dropped several octaves. "Mmm yes baby...work that tongue ohhh you are so hot!" practically gasping for air, he felt himself close to his peak. Stroking himself quickly until he came. Once he did, he remained still for a few minutes, letting the euphoria wash over him in gentle waves, after that he proceeded to wash himself up. Making sure the shampoo was rinsed from his hair, and the soap was off of his body he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself off before putting the jogging pants he had grabbed on and walked back into their bedroom. Smirking, he went up behind squall, sliding one of the headphones off of his ear, and flicked his tongue across the sensitive part of the lobe. "let me have a taste..." he husked.

Squall jumped, turning to stare at him. "Seifer... I can't be with someone who would act like he's all that and yet isn't really the bad ass he pretends to be"

Seifer scoffed. "What the hell are you talking about?...How am I pretending to be someone I'm not?''

"Quistis told me," was all Squall said.

"I'd like to forget about that." Seifer muttered "Quisty doesn't know crap about me."

Okay... then I'll make certain I don't ever get near you. Because if what you show everyone is true... I don't want anything to do with you."

"What I meant is she probably made me seem like a pansy ass fag. I can be gentle and kind if I'm treated the same way. And the way I look at it is, people talk less shit about me...than you. Let's face it. You've trapped yourself behind this...wall no one will ever get close to you. It's hard for you to spit out more than two syllables."

"I prefer it that way. I don't want people to mess with me. Words are just words. Actions speak so much louder."

"Then answer this. If i am such a horrible person like you believe.. why do people throw themselves my way?"

"Because people are drawn to the bad boy. They're also drawn to the silent boy. The only difference is... I don't sleep with everyone just because they throw themselves at me."

That comment made the older boy pissed. "Ah. Neither do I.. that's Riona's job."

And yet you want her," he replied, his voice cool. God... me and women both... sucked.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, smirking at him. "mmm. nope. I have more taste than to want a retarded bimbo...Chicken wuss told me you were hot for her though.. good luck. be prepared to have..a noose already tied and ready to hang yourself."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "I don't have anything for the woman. I heard you had a crush and that I should hit on her to make you angry."

"Crush? No.. i don't do crushes anymore, I use to be interested in her and was dating her for awhile...until I realized I couldn't hold an intellgent conversation with her i left. I am interested in you though."

Squall raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Why me?"

Seifer sighed heavily. "I really don't have a clue...ask my subconscious." he muttered moving away

Squall shrugged. "It makes no sense. You said yourself that everyones throwing themselves at you."

"Let's say everyone throws themselves at you...and one person doesn't. Wouldn't the one who doesn't seem more appealing?"

Squall shrugged "I suppose so."

Seifer laid down on his bed "Just forget I said anything. I'd obviously be wasting my time."

"If you weren't such a two faced kind of person... there might have been something," he murmured.

"Two faced?" Seifer looked at him his eyes narrowed "I'll have you know I am not two faced. And no there would be nothing because I dont want to be with someone who's scared of a little intimacy. You couldn't handle me."

"I'm not scared of intimacy. I just don't like casual encounters."

"Your complicated. When it comes to me. you are scared of intimacy."

"Think what you like. I like dating and getting to know one another... that's all."

"As do I, but. your convienced otherwise...for some reason."

"Because you haven't said anything otherwise."

Seifer growled and threw a pillow at the man "You're an idiot."

"When you show everyone one face,What else do you expect?"

Seifer just rolled over, showing his back to the man. "Not a damn thing. Especially from you. I knew if I got close the only thing i'd get...would be frost bite."

He shrugged, not about to explain why he acted as he did.

the tall blonde just stared at the wall for a few seconds before putting a porn into the portable dvd player watching it.

Squall moved to finish his work. Before changing and moving to his bed to call it a night.

--

After watching the adult video, seifer looked over his shoulder, at squall. Deciding to be stubborn he quietly moved over to his dorm mates bed sliding in behind him, his hand automatically shooting down the brunettes night pants, his fingers wrapping around his length gently as he began to stroke him. Pretty sure he was going to end up getting hit..but he really didn't care at the moment.

Squall groaned, hard from the noises off the dvd. "Damn it Seifer. What are you doing?"

"Jacking you off..." he tightened the grip a little bit stroking him faster, his own arousal pressing against squalls thigh. he chuckled licking the back of his ear, panting against it.

"I... I don't remember asking for that," Squall hissed out.

"Mmm...maybe not but it feels damn good..doesn't it?" he slid his free hand up along Squalls chest, his fingers teasing each nipple.

Squall growned, bitting his lip. "Gonna... brag about this... tomorrow?"

"I don't kiss and tell.'' Seifer shifted and rocked his hips as he kissed on the boys neck, groaning.

Squall gasped, moaning hotly. He then turned and decided if something was going to happen... then it would be on his terms. Sliding along his chest, he moved to suck on him through his pants.

Seifer groaned hotly. He panted heavily as he watched him, he ran his fingers through the chocolate locks, encouraging him

Pulling the sweats off, he looked over the length before slowly taking it into his mouth, working it slowly.

His eyes widened, instinctivly bucking up into his room mates mouth, "Mmm...so hot."

Squall smirked and began to suck and bob on the length, working over the cock with ease.

Seifer groaned lowly. His jade eyes darkened with lust, he grabbed ahold of Squall pulling him up, kissing him deeply, his tongue eagerly wrapping around the others' as he bucked his hips, rubbing his length against the youngers bottom.

Squall gasped, arching upward. "What are... you planning?"

"Whatever you want.." seifer murmured huskily. his fingers trailed along squalls sides as he sucked on the brunettes throat. panting heavily.

"I don't do more than a blow job before I've gone on a date with someone," Squall managed to say.

Seifer raised an eyebrow, pulling back to look at him. "Mmm...which is perfectly...fine."

"Is it?" Squall asked, watching him.

Seifer groaned, still rubbing his hard on against squall's ass. "Mmm. Of course." he slid his fingers along the mans body. He pressed his lips against Squalls, kissing him passionately. He broke the kiss and ventured further down the youngers body. His fingers eager to explore every crevice and curve...his tongue gliding across every hot spot. Removing squalls clothing with great pleasure, the blond licked his lips as he looked at the mans cock. He looked up at the brunette, simply to see if he was still watching, before slowly flicking his tongue across the head of the penis.

Squall gasped, groaning, even as he arched upward at the touch of that tongue. "I... I thought... I was too cold... for your... interest?" he gasped.

Smirking, Seifer looked up at him "I thought I was too much of an asshole for yours."

"I just said you sleep around too much."

"Ah, so I'm a whore." the blonde murmured his tongue slowly sliding along the length of the penis.

Squall shivered. "Then... what are you?"

"Sexy." seifer murmured "wouldn't you agree?"

"Mm... only in your fantasies..."

Seifer stopped and looked back up at him. "...Are you into me or...not?"

"Somewhat..."

Snorting the blond pulled away "Because my mouth is aboved your dick? Is that it?"

"No."

"Then excuse me for using your famous words of...'whatever' but if your not attracted, I'm obviously wasting my time. However I'll be nice and finish what I started. Don't worry about satisfying me." he took the mans dick into his mouth, sucking on it. HIs tongue working the shaft to the hilt.

Squall reached down to stop him, hands on his head. "Don't do me any favors. I don't expect anything from you if all you want to do is analyze my words."

Not budging, he reached up grabbing ahold of each of Squall's hands, pinning them down, looking at the brunette as he continued giving the man a blow job. Soft groans rumbling from his throat

Squall struggled, till at least he was turned and his head was at Seifer's own groin. In a 69 position, Squall began to return the favor.

Seifer groaned hotly, getting a little brave, he pulled back coating a couple fingers with his saliva, before going back to sucking on the mans cock. His lubricated finger rubbing the pucker, and slipping in.

Squall gasped, his eyes widening, even as he sucked on the member with all of the skill he'd said he possessed. Even as he did that, he got his own fingers wet and returned the favor, pressing a wet fingers into the hidden passage of Seifer's ass.

The blond's eyes widened and turned his head "Don't." he hissed "get it out." his entire body tensed.

Squall pulled his mouth from his cock, taking it out. "Then don't do it to me..." he growled back.

"There's a difference, You're not a fucking butt virgin idiot, it wasn't hurting you..brainic."

"I am a virgin, asshole. I've never had a serious relationship to where I slept with anyone... and one finger doesn't hurt... you pansy!"

"It does too fucker, not only that...but your ass can be an entrance, but mine is exit only."

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Fuck that... I'm not going to be the bitch in any relationship... " He moved away and picked up his sweats, pulling them on once more.

"And you thought I'd let you stick it to me?" seifer pulled his own sweats up and got off Squall's bed. "thanks for letting me know, you're too good for me.''

"I never said that... but... I straight up told you that I don't do more than blowjobs... and you went for more than that!"

"I was only going to stimulate your prostate to make things feel better, princess. That is all, I never said I was going to ram my dick in your ass, granted i'd love to."

"And I said I'm not up for more than what we had been doing."

"No, you stuck a finger in my virgin ASS. Acting like I'm going to be the bitch between the two of us." seifer snorted. "If I wanted to screw you, I would've done it, and baby, you'd be screamin' for more."

Squall glared, his eyes dark. "Then do me a favor. Lets both forget abother each other. Go find someone else... and I'll go back to my own life. I was merely doing to you what you did to me... because I didn't like it!"

"What life?" Seifer countered "closing everyone off? You could have said it didn't feel good you idiot. You told me you weren't a virgin, now suddenly you are. Now your telling me you've never had sex, or been intimate with anyone. What am I suppose to believe Squall? Seriously. I'll gladly find someone who is interested in me, because I highly doubt I could deal with this bullshit all the time. Sue me if I was trying to make it pleasurable, getting you all hot and bothered...only to get frost bit."

"What the fuck am I supposed to say? You fuck people all the time as if to say that's all that matters. I wasn't about to tell you I haven't done anything else but give blowjobs! Not to you!"

"You are severely pissing me off with that shit! Who the hell am I fucking all the time? Please tell me! . Stop assuming I'm a god damn man whore, and even if i was, it'd be nice to know so I don't tear you...or hurt you in any way, if we had gotten involved with one another, genius.."

"There's several women spouting your praises, Rinoa, Quistis, and Selphie to name three," Squall replied, brushing his hands through his hair. "Also... I said I don't do anything more than blowjobs when I haven't been dating the person... how much more info did you need to be careful and not try some things!?"

Seifer looked at him. "Give me a break, three fucking people...and that's fucking everyone in your book. Well, If your so jealous. step up to the plate and be a man. You won't be anyone's bitch, so you're definately not into men." he turned his back to the brunette. "fingering you is going too far? well, thank god i didn't decide to rim you like i was thinking about doing. You would've really hated that." he sighed. "you know what? I told you I was interested in you, and look where that got me, nowhere. I should've stopped when you were trying to get me to. I thought you were just being coy. I'm not even going to bother trying. I'm not setting myself up for failure.'

Squall sighed, his eyes dark. "You know what... that's fine. I was setting boundries before anything began... and you couldn't stick to it. So fuck it... I don't want anything. I never said I wouldn't be a bottom... I just said I wouldn't be any ones bitch... but that's because I really wasn't ready to be so fucking serious. But never mind... staying away from one another is the wisest thing around... and I'll just let you live your life and I'll live mine."

Seifer rolled over looking back at him. "Squall, either you want me or you don't. I can fucking deal with boundries, but hell you got all pissy, it honestly did hurt me. At least i said something. I will NOT bottom. And you are the one who misunderstood. However Why should I try to appease someone, who in all reality isn't even attracted or into me? And this would probably be all we would be doing? Arguing. Right, you want to know something, I think your hot, I wouldn't mind getting serious and getting to know you as a person. But...now, i doubt I could handle it. because...your hot and cold. I get shoved away then sucked back in. which...is it?"

How fucking stupid are you, Seifer. If I wasn't attracted... wasn't interested... I don't care what you did... my cock wouldn't have responded when you when down on me. I wouldn't have wanted you... or even thought about returning the favor. I just don't want to start something... and then watch you flirt with anything with a pulse."

The blond got off of his bed, storming over to the other man and grabbed ahold of him. "I'm not the only one being a fucking retard here. You're throwing shit the doesn't make sense into my face. Yes, I flirt. SO what? I flirt with you, all the time...I can't read your god damn mind. I have no clue what your thinking." he let him go. "this is stupid. I'm going to go finish what you didn't." he moved to the bathroom.

Squall didn't say anything. Instead, he moved to his bed and curled up, closing his eyes, struggling to control himself. All the while, he was ignoring the ache in his groin.

Seifer sighed heavily once he got into the bathroom. He stripped out of his sweats, opting to take a cold shower rather than jack off. The slight sting of the water, helping to cool him down. He had really just wanted to shove his cock in his dorm mates mouth to make him shut the fuck up. He knew he had his faults, but damn...the rumors going around about him must been pretty damn good for the boy to honestly believe he had slept with a whole hell of alot of people. He'd only been with four. Three of which were girls, the only guy he managed to sleep with was Irvine..and that was a drunken disaster...that he really didn't want to remember.

Squall closed his eyes, trying to sleep. But as his eyes closed, he could remember that hot mouth around his cock and those hands along his body. Yet he tried to forget it.

Coming out of the bathroom, Seifer paused looking at him, his lips parted as if he wanted to say something. Deciding against it, mainly because he thought the other man was indeed asleep, he slid under the covers of his own bed, sighing heavily as he attempted to sleep.

Squall didn't sleep well, but nearing the early morning hours, he drifted off to sleep.

--

Around nine o' clock that morning, Seifer got up, dressed, and gathered his belongings before heading to his classes.

Squall showered and then headed outside, having no classes that day, since his only professor canceled classes.

Riona, was walking in the building and smiled when she spotted Squall. Rushing over to him, her smile only brightened. "Squall! Are you busy?"

Squall glanced over at her, blinking slightly. "Not really... but I didn't sleep well. So I thought I'd get some sleep."

"Oh." she pouted. "can you sleep later? plllleeeeeeease? it's so pretty outside, we could...go to the beach or...something."

Squall sighed, even as he couldn't help but laugh softly. "Rinoa... I'm not interested in your like that. I just want to rest today. I've got a lot of work to handle today. I couldn't go away."

The girl blinked several times, taken aback by the fact he wasn't interested in her. "Are you like, gay or something? Almost everyone likes me..." tears welled up in her eyes "you're a big meanie. I won't believe it.. you have to like me...you will like me."

Squall narrowed his eyes, nodding. "Yes. I'm gay Rinoa. I'm not into women. That's why I haven't hit on you. Or picked up on anything you've been trying."

Riona sniffled shaking. "I...I... you are so mean!!" she hurried off, sobbing.

Squall moved and got onto his motorcycle, taking a drive around town. After stopping at the library and getting some books, he headed back to campus and his dorm room.

--

Once Squall got back on campus, some of the kids were whispering to one another as he walked passed them. Giggling and laughing. "No wonder." one girl chimed "I always knew he was too pretty to be straight." "Well, he better not hit on me..." a guy commented "that is just sick...how could you like a dude over a chick?"

Squall, as usual, ignored the coments, not really bothering with them at all.

--

Seifer was stretched out on his bed, his homework already completed, yawning. He looked at Squall as he came in the room. "Well, hello, Mr popularity."

"I don't need it from you too, Seifer. Rinoa finally pissed me off and I told her I was gay... and look... I ended up the school gossip.

"I just said hello, but it's not like it really shocked everyone that you're gay. You can just...look at you and know. i think they are shocked you turned away Riona"

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Obvously, if I'm gay, I wouldn't be anywhere near her romantically."

Seifer just looked at him "I meant...that's hell of a way to come out of the closet. Tell the person with the biggest mouth, on this planet. Oh yeah, thanks.. I had to hear about how you broke her heart.''

"Should I tell her that you actually hit on me? That would really set her off."

"Should I tell her my dick was in your mouth?" seifer muttered

"If you think it will make her cry more... sure."

"Go for it then, while your at it...tell her I sucked yours."

"Mm... I was just gonna say it'd have more impact if you were on my cock... since if I said I sucked yours, she'd just think I was seducing you.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "...Maybe. But. she may want us to make a video tape. If that's the case...I have a camcorder."

"I'm all for making that woman shut up."

"...Great, so. let's record ourselves having sex and send it to her."

Squall looked at him. "We aren't dating... haven't even been on a date... so I don't see myself sleeping with anyone just yet."

"You just said you're all for making her shut up...that'd make her really shut up." seifer goaded.

Squall nodded. "I'm sure. I just can't do that, Seifer. It goes against my ideals."

Seifer shrugged. "Mmm. But You can give a blow job. that..makes a whole hell alot of sense, it was good, while it lasted. anyhow. speaking of which...are you thirsty...I have a protein shake ...ready for you."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, I am a little thirsty," he murmured

"Well, come here then and I'll give it to you."

Squall moved over to him, a small smirk on his lips.

Seifer pulled him down ontop of him, so that squall was straddling him for the moment. Pressing his lips against the others' his tongue glided across Squall's bottom lip seeking permission.

Squall moaned softly, even as he couldn't help but kiss him back, his lips parting to have him slide inside his mouth.

Twisting his tongue around the others' the blond groaned. His hands slowly slid underneath Squall's shirt, his cock, stirring to life more than it already was.

Squall groaned, rocking against Seifer's body, even as he let his tongue tangle with his.

Seifer deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around squall, holding hims close as he flipped them, pinning the younger underneath him. His hips steadily grinding against the brunettes, as he kissed along his jawline.

Squall couldn't help but gasp and groaned, grinding his hips against Seifer's in return, even as he threw his head back and whimpered in pleasure.

Seifer moaned hotly. Taking advantage of the exposed neck, he sucked on it while his fingers played with his dorm mates' nipples.His mouth slowly made it's way down to them, his tongue flicked over each hardened bud, before continuing to slide down the mans body. Undoing Squall's pants, he slid them off of him, wasting no time as he took his length into his mouth.

Squall gasped, arching upward, even as he couldn't help but pant in pleasure. "I... I... want to... do the... same..." he groaned, even as he shifted under him.

Pulling back he repositioned himself for the younger, his clothed, confined groin at his..roomies mouth. Groaning lowly, he took the mans length into his mouth yet again, his head slowly bobbing as he seemingly savoured it.

Squall cried out, arching up, even as he couldn't help but gasp and moved to pull down Seifer's pants and moved to pull him into his mouth, groaning around his cock.

Seifer groaned hotly, he slowly moved his hips, shuddering at the heat that surrounded him suddenly. One was fondling squalls sac, kneading it gently as he took more of his dick into his mouth, where as the other hand was caressing the brunettes leg and inner thigh.

Squall was gasping, moaning around the hot member, even as a hand toyed with Seifer's balls, working them in time to his bobing head.

Sucking harder as well as quicker, Seifer whimpered rocking in and out of squall's mouth. He worked the mans cock with expertise. his tongue glided along and curled around the shaft, focusing on the pulsing vein on the underneath of the penis.

Squall cried out around the length, even as he couldn't help but suckled along the length, licking the cock, working on Seifer's pleasure, nuzzling along his body. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer with how good Seifer was.

Seifer cried out hotly, as he arched his back slightly and came into the boys mouth, bobbing quicker, his panting becoming labored, and throaty, as the waves of bliss washed over him from his own orgasm

Squall tasted the spunk, even as he couldn't help but cry out, losing his own seed into Seifer's mouth, swallowing it.

Seifer groaned, greedily swallowing the semen, and loving the taste of it. He pulled back panting heavily against squalls inner thigh. chuckling as he nipped at it. "mmm..."

Squall groaned, returning the nip after having made certain he was all cleaned up. "Mm..."

Turning back around, he looked down at Squall panting softly as he kissed him gently."I wish you'd let me do more..." he murmured.

Squall closed his eyes, kissing him back, "I can't help it. We aren't... a couple and we haven't even dated... I can't... change my way of thinking."

Seifer got off of him, yawning, he laid beside him instead and pulled the covers up over them. "Mhmm, I already know this. Anyhow, I'm going to take a nap...build some energy back up. "

Squall nodded, sighing slightly. "I... didn't sleep well... last night... so sleep... sounds... good," he murmured, even as he began to drift laying where he was.

Getting comfortable, the blond wound up pulling squall close, sharing his pillow. His own eyes closed drifting to sleep easily, with his arm draped over squall's waist, holding him against his own body.

Squall didn't care, easily drifting off to sleep, enjoying the warmth.

--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Upon waking, Seifer grunted and shifted away from the other body. Slowly sitting up he rubbed his eyes and stretched while yawning. "Mm." he looked at the sleeping man, unable to keep himself from gliding his fingers along Squall's gentle curves in a lingering caress. Laying back down, he pressed his lips against the nape of Squall's neck kissing it before slowly making his way to the ear licking the back of it. "Mm...it's five o clock. Are you going to wake up?" he murmured gruffly

Squall shifted, moaning, even as he stretched, pressing his body back against him, feeling pleasure at his actions. "M... Maybe," he muttered.

Seifer groaned hotly, as he felt that body press against him "Mmm. And if you dont want to get up...what can we do?" he whispered huskily.

"Not much..." Squall managed to husk out softly.

Seifer slowly rocked his hips against the brunettes. "I can't...do a little tongue action?"

"Mouth... only," Squall whispered, even as he couldn't help but whimper slightly.

Groaning, he slid down, kissing squall's shoulder. "Just mouth? no fingers?"

"No fingers," Squall answered, his eyes turning to look at him.

"What about my tongue?"

"I... I'll allow the tongue."

Humming slightly, seifer scooted down further, sliding underneath the covers as he gently spread Squall's legs. His tongue flicking across the hidden passageway, then slipped inside, panting softly. His hand reached around and gently stroked the mans cock.

Squall couldn't help but gasp, whimpering, arching into the mouth, groaning in pleasure.

Shifting, Seifer thrusted more of his tongue inside the pucker. Wiggling it around seeking out that sensitive bundle of nerves. The grip he had on Squall's cock tightened as he quickened the pace of his stroking.

Squall cried out, jerking upward, even as he couldn't help but jerk slightly.

Chuckling slightly in amusement, Seifer continued stimulating the same sweet spot. His own cock twitching at the sounds his roomie was making. He could only imagine how vocal the man would be during some hot, wild sex.

"A...A...Aa...!" he cried out, pressing back into the tongue, pressing closer, wanting to get more and more of it inside.

Pushing as much of his tongue as he could inside Squall, Seifer groaned throatily. His hips seeming to be moving on their own as his hard on rubbed against the mans leg.

Squall rocked and rubbed against him, even as he couldn't help but pant and shift against him.

The blonds eyes fluttered closed. He wanted more so damn badly, yet he'd obide by the boundries, until they both could figure out what this was going...no matter how badly he craved...to bury his cock like he was currently doing with his tongue. He pulled it out, and thrusted it back in, fucking Squall with it, the tip of it colliding with squalls prostate, every time.

Squall screamed out, arching backwards, even as he couldn't help but jerk in the mans arms. God... he was gonna lose it... and all because Seifer was so skilled with his tongue.

Groaning loudly, he rubbed his thumb over the slit of the mans penis, panting as he continued appeasing him.

Squall flinched, groaning. "G... God... I... I'm... gonna... cum..." he trembled.

Moving his tongue deep inside the entrance, Seifer simply kept rubbing against the nerves. His hand pumping Squall's length quickly, his own hips rocking in the same rhythm.

Squall jerked and screamed out, cumming hard, trembling in pleasure.

Pulling back after a moment, Seifer let go of Squall's cock, simply wiping the cum off onto the sheets, and slid back up "That good huh?"

"Y... Yeah. You're... pretty... good," Squall panted softly.

"Mm. I'm damn good at other things...but I'll wait." he kissed the nape of squalls neck. Shifting so his arousal wasn't rubbing against his new conquest.

Squall moved, going to take Seifer's cock into his mouth, wanting to help get him off.

"I probably won't last long." Seifer warned.

Squall smirked and took all of him into his mouth, working the length, wanting to help him get off.

Grasping ahold of the rich brown locks, he tugged on them. Groaning as he bucked into that hot, moist cavern.

Squall couldn't help but groaned around the length, bobbing up and down, enjoying the reaction from Seifer.

Working his fingers through the thick mane, Seifer whimpered slightly. "Fuck..yes...baby." he purred, rolling his hips slowly. "ungh."

Squall was able to keep up with Seifer's actions, taking all of it into his mouth, working him up and down.

Feeling his cock twitching against Squall's tongue, Seifer licked his lips crys spilling from him as he felt himself near his peak already. The scar on his forehead scrunching as his brows furrowed. "Fuck...Squall..."

Squall moved faster, taking even more, moving to rub his balls as he worked the length in and out of his moist cavern.

Tugging on the strands, he bucked into the mans mouth, spilling his seed inside, a sharp, loud throaty cry rumbling from his chest.

Squall groaned, swallowing the seed down, closing his eyes, even as he couldn't help but moan against it. He licked it clean, enjoying the flavor of the other man.

Seifer moved so he was face to face with Squall, gliding his thumb against the mans bottom lip.

Squall shivered, enjoying the touch to his lips.

"You're talented, kitten." he purred huskily. His emerald eyes dark with lust and passion.

Squall's own eyes were dark with need. "You're... not so... bad yourself... big man," he murmured huskily.

"Ah...I'm the best."

"Mm... I suppose I can give you that."

"What are you wanting with me?" Seifer asked suddenly."To keep it like this or, do you want something more?"

"I... I'd like to... try something... with you... try... dating... and see where... it goes."

"Okay, then let's give it a try. Where would you like to go or do or..even when would you want to go on a date?"

"Tomorrow, since we have no school... we can... do the basic... dinner and a movie," he replied softly.

"Sounds good to me." Seifer murmured as he pulled Squall close to him. "what would you like to do now?"

"Sleep, because I didn't sleep well last night."

"seemed like you slept pretty well to me." the blond muttered

"I wasn't asleep when you came out of the bathroom," he admitted.

"Oh. Well, I'll let you get some sleep then." he reached and grabbed the remote, turning the t.v. on, but had the volume on low.

"I don't mind...watching some tv with you."

Seifer handed him the remote. "See if you can find something worthwhile to watch, usually there isn't crap on at this time of day.''

Squall nodded, eventually finding a program called Ghost Hunters on.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "It's probably rigged, ya know? All an act..."

Squall couldn't help but snicker. "I don't know about that. They go in trying to debunk it... wanting to disprove it..."

"Perhaps but look, they get all worked up and get an adreneline rush going. One slight sound and it scares them shitless."

"But some of the evidence they bring up is hard to argue with."

"I guess.." Seifer trailed his fingers along Squall's, slipping them inbetween the other mans as he held his hand.

Squall smiled softly, twining his fingers with Seifer's. "What about classes? Don't you have any today?"

"I only had two morning classes, and managed to complete my assignments just before you got back."

"I see. Do shows like this bother you?"

"No, actually I find them amusing, only because I think it's rigged and people are just scaring themselves." Seifer looked at Squall, smirking. "How long have you wanted in my pants?" he teased

"Would you be willing to join them on a search some time?" Squall asked, before looking at him. "And honestly, not long."

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Probably not, Squall...i guess it depends." he looked back at the television.

"Because... I won a contest... to be a guest investigator... and it kind of works... since my classes are geared toward the paranormal."

Seifer looked back at him "Congrats...when are you going?"

"It isn't for another month, but I'm allowed to bring someone. If they're willing to do it."

"So, you're inviting me? I'd say yes, but there's no guarentee we'll even be together then and I don't want things to be awkward if we did go on a trip together, if you understand what I mean. Though I'd enjoy a chance to ahve a little get away with you."

"Even if we aren't dating... I think you're the kind of person they need as well. A skeptic."

"Perhaps, well tell you what I'll go with you. Just to prove...it's rigged."

Squall laughed, even as he nodded. "All right. Then its a date... no matter what passes between us from now until then."

Seifer smiled at him. "Mhm." he caressed the back of his boyfriends hand with his thumb.

"You know... this is... kind of like... a date," Squall admitted.

"It doesn't really feel like it though."

"It doesn't?"

"I guess I'm use to dating a girl. You know, buying flowers, showing up at her house to take her out to eat. So, it doesn't really feel like it to me. It's more..relaxed I suppose."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm not a girl. I don't need flowers and bright things. But... I've always believed that a date is just the two people spending time together."

"When you put it that way, then yeah..."

"Is this... not enough for you?"

Seifer looked at him. "That's not what I am saying! I'm just use to bein' the sugar daddy. I'm enjoying this, believe me. It's more calm and laid back."

Squall nodded, leaning back and watching the television, his whole body relaxing, holding Seifers hand.

Seifer let his gaze linger a little while longer before smirking and looking at the television. "You're cute."

Squall flushed a little, looking over at him. "What?" he murmured softly.

"You. Are. Cute." Seifer repeated

Squall looked away. "That words... for girls," he muttered.

"Oh, get over it. Cute isn't rendered to a specific gender and you know it. After all are only female animals cute? No, people say the males are cute also."

"Doesn't mean I like being called cute," he murmured.

"oookay. Then what do you like being called? Hot? Sexy? Kitten? boy toy? lover? handsome?"

Squall flushed, watching him. "C... Call me whatever you want... as long... as we're alone."

Seifer smirked looking away from the t.v. to Squall. "Fine, you're cute." he teased

Squall sighed, turning his head to look up at Seifer.

Amusement was written all over the blond's face. His eyes lit up with silent laughter.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked.

"Picking on you? Always babe. It's a favorite past time of mine."

"I can see this relationship isn't going to be so easy," he replied.

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that?!"

"If you're always picking on me... that means there's going to be a lot of times when I'm angry with you."

"It was a joke, I was joking. But if you think this relationship would suck, by all means say so now." Seifer grunted.

"Yeah... it will suck... because we both have some rather... active mouths."

The blond blinked, thrown off guard yet again. When he was joking Squall had obviously taken offense to it. Now, the brunette was kidding around when he was being serious. "Obviously." he murmured "wouldn't be much fun with out it." he retorted smartassedly

"Mm... very much so..." he replied.

Seifer just looked at him. "Are you admitting you enjoy sucking me off? If you are.. I want it in writing."

Squall shook his head. "I refuse to write it down... but I'll admit it to your face. I like sucking you off."

"Well then, if you must know I enjoy blowing you. Actually, to be quite honest I enjoy touching you period. You make rather...arousing, yet intriging sounds."

Squall grinned. "You make some nice noises yourself, Seifer. I like it when my partners vocal."

"Same here." Seifer whispered as he leaned close sticking his tongue in the inside of squalls ear, then proceeded to moan huskily afterward.

Squall cried out softly, feeling his body heat up. He turned his head and melded their mouths together, kissing him hotly.

Groaning into the kiss, seifer ghosted his fingertips along the brunettes sides. His tongue eagerly tangling with the other.

He gasped, whimpering, even as he rocked against him

Breaking the kiss seifer looked down at him, panting heavily, he leaned down and captured Squall's lips once more. The head of his penis pressing against the mans' pucker.

Squall gasped once more, shifting his hips so that he wouldn't slip in, even as he trembled. "S... S...Seifer..." he husked softly.

"Come on..baby." Seifer whispered while kissing squalls neck "i want to be in you...so damn bad." he rocked his hips faster, grunting while sucking on the mans neck.

Squall shivered, his hole body feeling hot. Just hearing that pleading note in his voice, it almost made him want to cave in. But... he couldn't help... but remain a little reluctant. He wanted... to sleep with someone... for love... not... the ned of sex.

Groaning, seifer shuddered and moved down, taking squalls dick in his mouth, deepthroating him, coating him well, before straddling his waist..moving to let squall penetrate him, instead.

Squall's head flew back, pleasure making him cry out. Yet once Seifer moved to become the bottom, his eyes went wide and he reached out to stop him. "W... W... Wait..." he panted softly.

Seifer stopped and looked at him,"...Yeah?"

"You... said you... didn't want... to be a bottom."

Seifer just looked at him and sighed heavily. ''I get it...no sex." He moved off of him, a little disappointed.

"I don't... get how... you can change so swiftly. Wasn't it you... who got... upset over just my... finger inside you?"

Seifer snorted. "As if you fully understand the whole concept of being completely and frusteratingly horny. Also, we weren't exactly buddy buddy during that incident. You lied to me about having sex at all, and I lied about never recieving, asswipe."

Squall blinked staring at him. "W... What? Why... would you... do that?"

"Why'd you lie to me?" seifer murmured "look, it doesn't matter."

"I lied because I didn't want you laughing at me."

"And I lied because i didn't want you to throw it up in my face. it's bad enough i'm a ho in your eyes."

"I... wouldn't have done that," he answered softly.

"It really doesn't matter." he laid down beside him "here let's watch t.v."

Squall looked at him, his eyes sad, even as he shifted and moved to get off the bed, wondering if their entire relationship was going to end up a complete line of lies. He didn't want to lie to anyone. He didn't want it to be like that.

Seifer reached out grasping his hand gently. "Squall, listen. I didn't technically mean to hurt your feelings about lying, however I didn't think we'd be...together, either. Had I known that I would have admitted that I have bottomed once, It wasn't very enjoyable, but that was because he and i had no clue what we were doing." he smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "you got me so into it, i didn't care if I bottomed or not.' he whispered "dont tell anyone..okay?"

Squall blinked, watching him, even as he was surprised. "I have no intention of telling anyone anything."

"Okay..eh. what's that look for?"

"What look?" Squall asked.

"The look you had just a few minutes ago, when I had explained why I omitted some things."

"I guess I was just surprised," Squall answered, his voice soft.

"oh..." seifer pressed his forehead against squalls, his eyes closing.

Squall wrapped his arms around him, kissing him softly.

Kissing him back, seifer pulled him closer, holding him.

Squall leaned into his hold, unable to keep from leaning against him, moaning gently.

Groaning softly, Seifer deepened the kiss,slowly gliding his tongue along with other mans.

Squall let his own, moist tongue glide along Seifer's even as he stroked his hands over his back.

pulling squall closer, seifer groaned louder, enjoying the caress. The simple touch seeming to send chills up his spine, his nipples hardened as gooseflesh broke out all over his body

Squall's own body seemed to heat up at his vocalizations, making his cock hard and leaky, his own nipples seem to perk, and his kiss to become hotter, deeper, needier.

Seifer panted hotly, deepening the kiss, exploring that hot mouth,passionately. HIs hands wandered and explored the youngers body trying to memorize every little inch of him.

Squall gasped, arching into his touch, unable to keep from crying out at the pleasure's of his caresses, pressing against him.

Groaning, the blond broke the kiss. "what do you want?" he whispered huskily.

Squall thought about it a moment before he straddled Seifer's lap, letting the length press against his ass once again, moaning as he moved to kiss him once more.

Seifer groaned and rocked his hips slightly, just enough to tease. One of his hands tangled in his partners hair, while the other crept down his back. His lips meshed against Squall's panting hotly into the kiss as he put forth passion.

Squall couldn't help but moan loudly, pressing closer, wanting to be against him even more, even as he couldn't help but grind his ass against him more, his whole body tensing in pleasure as he could feel that blunt head brush against his entrance, a flushed look crossing his skin.

Seifer cried out into Squall's mouth, rolling his hips quicker. Breaking the kiss, he reluctantly released his grasp on the mans hair, "S..Squall?" he murmured shakily. "wh-what..is it you...ungh...god..."

Squall couldn't help but cry out, whimpering, even as he shifted down, letting the tip of Seifer's cock slip into the tight ring of muscle that comprised of his passage. He gasped softly, closing his eyes, even as he wrapped his arms around Seifer's shoulders.

"Stop.."seifer whispered "you're going to rip yourself. neither of us are lubricated."despite that warning though, absolute bliss at the tight heat ooverwhelmed him, excited labored pants passing his lips.

"You're... leaking... and if... we go slow... you'll... slide in... okay," Squall replied in a panting tone, groaning.

"Fu-fuck.." the blond licked his lips looking up at the sultry brunette, both hands automatically going to the mans hips. "so damn...hot...and tight..." he groaned leaning up to kiss him.

"I... I've never... had a man's... cock... up there... before," Squall admitted, even as he couldn't help but moan, whimpering softly, even as he felt pleasure at his actions. "B... But I have... put my... fingers... up there," he replied, wanting to be honest with him, even as he wanted to move more against him.

Seifer groaned and arched up into him "o..oh. god." he shouted "mmmm baby...you...you've got to show me sometime.."

Squall flushed. "I... I don't know... if... I could..." he gasped, even as he felt more of that hot member slide into his body.

Crushing his lips to Squall's, he kissed him demandingly.The slit of his penis leaking more and more precum.

Squall cried out into Seifer's mouth in pleasure, even as he couldn't help but feel even more press up into his body, filling him more. Sure, there was some pain, but the bliss he felt was much better than he could imagine

Placing his hands on his boyfriends hips, Seifer bucked up into him unable to continue to slow, torturous inch slipping in here and there. He held his lover close, feeling as if the breath was knocked out of him

Squall screamed out, wincing and groaning, even as his nails caught at Seifer's shoulders, clinging to him.

Hissing Seifer's movements stilled once he was all inside of the man, giving his lover time to adjust he nibbled at his ears. "Mm, it's not hurting too badly is it?"

Squall shook his head, even as he couldn't help but feel some moisture at the corner of his eye. "N... No... not too badly," Squall murmured softly.

Seifer wiped the tear away. "You should have let me prep you." he said in a slightly worried tone.

Squall looked at him, smiling softly. "Honestly... its not that bad Seifer. Just... let me... relax a moment."

"Okay."

"I... I wanted... it to be... spontanious. If it wasn't... I would... have chickened out."

Green eyes fixed themselves on his face "I understand that, I just didn't want you to have an uncomfortable first time...i guess."

"Its really... not that... uncomfortable. I... I'm actually... starting to like... your cock... inside me."

Smirking, Seifer chuckled. flicking his tongue across squall's bottom lip. "Mm...kitten, I like it being in you.'

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Squall shifted slightly, even as he closed his eyes. "I... I'm... really... glad."

groaning lowly, seifer pulled out a little ways then thrust back in.HIs hands still resting on the brunettes hips.

Squall couldn't help but cry out, feeling pleasure wash over him even as he could feel that cock slip out most of the way before plunging back in.

Seifer groaned lowly. Grabbing ahold of squall he flipped them so t he brunette was laying on his back, "Wrap your legs around my waist." he murmured hotly

Squall nodded, wrapping his legs around Seifer's waist, his arms around his neck. "S... S... Seifer," he husked, feeling it so much more this way.

Seifer groaned as he kissed squalls neck, "mm god." he whispered as he slowly rocked his hips. his length sliding in and out of the mans pucker.

Squall arched upward, groaning and whimpering, panting heavily.

reaching down inbetween them,. seifer slowly stroked squalls length in sync with his thrusts.

Squall cried out, moving with him slowly, his blut nails trailing over his lovers back, even as he rocking into the hand, enjoying the friction.

Hissing, seifer picked up the speed thrusting faster and deeper than the one prior.

Squall hissed in reply, arching upward, even as he bit his lower lip to keep some of his voice down.

Looking at his lover, Seifer brushed his lips against squall's "I want to hear you..."

Squall moaned, moving to kiss him, his tongue taking charge and sliding into Seifer's mouth, groaning as he kissed him passionately.

Seifer groaned, his tongue swirling around the others. He broke the kiss, his lips attacking the column of squalls neck, sucking and biting at the mans adams apple heatedly. His fingers tightened around squalls length, creating more friction.

Squall screamed out, bucking into him, even as his actions began getting more erratic.

Whimpering in response, Seifer began slamming into him, losing all inhibitations. "ungh.. fu..fuck squall.. ohh baby..so damn good."

"S... S... Seifer," Squall gasped, realizing he wasn't going to be able to last much longer. And then, it happened. Without warning, his nails raked over his back and he arched up, screaming in pleasure, even as he panted and whimpered and came hard. His inner walls closing around him.

Thrusting in the constricting walls a couple more times, before he fully embedded himself in the tight passageway, his own back arching cumming deep in the man. A raspy, throaty cry erupted from his chest, spilling easily from his lips.

Squall shivered, clinging to him, even as he couldn't help but moan softly.

Seifer slumped against the younger. he released his grasp on squalls length, licking the cum off of his fingers. "Mm."

Squall groaned, whimpering, panting softly.

"Was it...good?" seifer asked

It was... amazing."

"Mm, I'm glad you thought so. I enjoyed it alot, also." he brushed his lips against the mans collar bone.

: "It... was... really nice..."

"I'm glad." the blond said softly,

"Was... it... better than... any others?"

"Of course it was. It was really good, the best in fact."

Squall flushed, feeling great pleasure at those words.

Pulling out, Seifer moved to lay beside his lover. He draped an arm over his lover, nuzzling into him.

Squall sighed, cuddling up against him, feeling spent but content.

Seifer yawned as he got comfortable, his eyes drooped closed.

Squall smiled, his eyes closed, even as he enjoyed being against him.

The blond fell asleep with ease. The television still on and playing the Ghost Hunters' marathon the couple had been watching earlier

Squall laid his hand against his cheek, even as he couldn't help but laugh softly, watching the show and enjoying the warm body beside his own.

--

An hour and a half later, there was a knock on the door. "Squally!" Riona called "Can we talk? It's not nice for you to be a big meanie and avoid me."

Squall sighed and got up, putting his pants on and covering Seifer up, moving over to the door and partly opening it. "What is there to talk about Rinoa. You've been off telling the whole school about me. No need to say anything else."

"You're the one who said you were gay. Which hardly anyone believes anyways. Zell and Quistis assured me that you weren't." tears welled up in her eyes "it's because you...you hate me isn't it?!"

"Rinoa... I'm gay. I'm very gay. And believe me when I say I want a cock up my ass... not my cock up someone's pussy. I'm not going to lie to you about it because that's just mean.

Riona pouted "You are NOT gay!" she stood on her tippy toes, batting her eyelashes at him.

Seifer grunted "shove a fuckin' sock in her mouth..." he hollared "you guys are getting loud."

Riona blinked seeming to perk up "is that...Seifer! Oh yay! Let me talk to him! Let me in."

Squall didn't let her in. "That's up to him." He then turned to the boy. "Seifer, want to speak to Rinoa?" he asked softly.

Seifer just looked at him. "Not really, it's late and I have to be up early."

"Sorry Rinoa... he doesn't want to see you right now," he replied.

Riona frowned and put her hand on her hip, pushing past squall, obviously not believing him and pouncing ontop of seifer, beginning to yack his ear off about how cruel squall was and how squall insisted he was gay. Seifer looked at the brunette smirking. "Oh, riona.. he is gay...very gay. "

Squall shrugged and sighed. "If it makes her feel better, let her believe what she wants... but I wouldn't lie about it."

seifer sighed heavily. rolling his eyes as the girl sobbed in the junction of his neck and shoulder, clinging, her nails digging into his shoulder. "Ah. god damn it. What are you babbling on about?" "WE WERE DATING AND NOW HE'S SUDDENLY GAY" riona shrieked.

Squall raised an eyebrow. "We were never dating Rinoa. We're friends. We shared meals... that's it. I never once called it a date."

Riona just let go of seifer, and moved from the room sniffling. she slammed the door.

Squall sighed, watching him. "What the heck... was that all about?"

Seifer just blinked "noo...clue. She still is diggin' you I guess. "

"I've never encouraged her," Squall replied, his voice gentle.

"Mm..you never encouraged me either." Seifer teased patting the bed. "Come lay back down. it's chilly."

Squall moved back over and laid down, cuddling to him. "Mm... true... but I was more receptive to your advances."

"Mm. Because I'm sexy."

"Mm... that must be it."

Seifer pulled him closed and cuddled with him "you're just messin' with me."

"How so?" Squall asked, watched him

"Mm." he shrugged " dunno."

Squall laughed, shaking his head.

Seifer smiled at him. He reached up caressing squalls cheek. "I am just tired," he commented. "and have a headache from your shrieking female friend..sobbing on me."

"She's not just my friend, Seifer."

Seifer blinked. "...Uh. okay?"

"I meant she's yours too... obviously."

"She's not my friend. She just thinks she is."

"I see. That must make her a very confused woman."

"Ah...she liked sucking my dick." a smirk curled up on his lips teasing his lover. ''maybe she wants some of my juices."

Squall laughed. "I see. Well, those juices are addicting. But you better not give them to anyone else while you're with me."

Leaning close, he kissed him. "I won't baby. it's all yours."

Squall returned the kiss, moaning, enjoying that throaty purr. "I like the sound of that."

"Of course you do baby.'

"I'm trusting you, Seifer. I will believe you're word over anyone elses."

Seifer smiled "I know and i trust you too kitten." he cuddled closer

Squall sighed, pressing close, enjoying the warmth.

seifer sighed contently.

"Would you... like anything to eat Seifer. I was thinking of going down the the cafeteria..."

"Is the cafeteria still open this late?"

"When you know the cook and have the key to the kitchen, its always open," Squall replied, giving his lover a wink.

"Mm.. then yeah"

"What would you like?" Squall asked, moving to pull on a shirt.

"A club sandwich, hold on...I'll come with you. I ain't sure what I want.:" he got out of bed and slid on a pair of boxers.

Squall nodded, moving to pull on some shoes and socks.

Seifer simply pulled on sandals, moving after him. "ungh.. maybe a piece of chicken.. mmm. or a taco salad.."

Squall chuckled. "Man... you're gonna get me kicked out of the kitchens... I know it."

"nah, the only way that'd happen is if we had sex on the countertop."

Squall flushed, looking away at that comment.

Seifer pinched squalls bum. "Mm-hm"

Squall gasped, jumping slightly.

"You like it, kitten and you know it."

"I do... but... the whole school doesn't need to know."

Seifer just blinked "Ah," he pulled away and walked ahead "go ahead and eat something from the cafeteria then, i think i'll grab a bite to eat from the White Castle across the street."

Squall blinked, watching him. "W... Why?"

"It's cheap, besides. If I hang around you without bickering people will know what's up."

"I don't care...but I figured you would care."

Seifer just looked at him. "No Squall, I don't care, obviously. "

"But... you were never seen with men before."

Seifer frowned and sighed heavily. "I have been seen with men, but you haven't been." he shrugged and walked away.

Squall frowned. "Honestly, I don't mind."

The blond just shook his head, "god. you're confusing."

"How am I confusing."

"It's just that...when we are alone your very hot and touchy feely. but out here you dont want anyone to see me showing you any sign of affection? Which is fine and dandy. I can do that." Seifer shrugged "you said yourself that i am known for flirting with anything with a pulse, so why would it matter if i messed with you? why wouldn't i want anyone to know?"

Squall looked at him. "I don't know. You seemed to hate me when ever other people were around."

"I have liked you for awhile now, my attraction to you wasn't spontaneous. It developed over time. You certaintly haven't been attracted to me until...today. so. I hid my attraction by being an asshole. Besides you've never been nice to me either Squall."

I'm not really nice to anyone."

"Point...taken" seifer mumbled

"But... we're dating. Yet I still didn't know... if you'd want it to be known."

"I really dont care. You make the decision." the blond stretched yawning.

"I want us... to be a couple... in all ways."

Seifer yawned again "Then let's go eat at the cafeteria together, and i'll hold your hand and what not"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Squall smiled softly, even as he cuddled to his side as they walked, glad that Seifer honestly didn't mind.

Interlacing his fingers with squalls, Seifer smiled at the man. "So...Does the Cafeteria have good food or should we just go off campus to grab a bite?"

"The cafeteria has an amazing chef... who loves leaving leftovers for those he calls friend in the fridge."

"Mm..Okay then, but tomorrow we are going out..deal?"

Squall nodded, watching him. "Sure."

Seifer stopped infront of the cafeteria doors waiting for Squall to unlock it. However, when the door swung open, and Zell paraded out a hot dog half way rammed into his mouth the taller blond couldn't help but snicker. "Keep deepthroating hot dogs and someone may get the wrong idea." he quipped. Zell automatically bristled, finishing the hot dog before egging Seifer on. He paused and looked at Squall. "Eh..why are you holding this assholes hand Squall?!"

Squall flushed slightly and looked away. "He's not so bad... once you give him a chance," he murmured.

Zell just looked at his friend horrified. He grabbed his other hand pulling him the opposite way. "You must have hit your head."

Seifer had let go of Squall's hand and raised an eyebrow watching them. "Chicken wuss, kindly give back my kitten. He's not yet tamed."

Squall's cheeks darkened, even as he took hold of Zell's hand and pulled him to a stop. "I didn't hit my head, Zell. You know... I'm gay..."

"Yeah, I know.. but.why HIM..why not Nida or someone more..sensable?" Zell looked at him sadly "with that asshole." he pointed at Seifer. "you're just going to get hurt. It's like your playing with fire...besides he's not even good looking."

Mm, he's good where it counts... and the blowjobs aren't bad either Zell. Just... trust me on this... please."

Zell's mouth dropped open. "you...you've...had...sex...with him? You always swore you'd never be another notch under his belt!" he protested.

"I'm not another notch under his belt," Squall answered, his gaze determined.

Seifer scowled as he listened to their conversation. Zell's eyes widened in pure shock. "Squall, you don't honestly believe that do you?..Wake up. I dont care if he's good in bed, what happens if there's a girl or a guy he finds attractive. He'll be on them like a wolf in a rut."

"Wolves mate for life." Seifer interrupted, his voice harsh.

Squall couldn't help but whimper slightly. "I trust him, Zell. If it happens, it happens... but until then... I trust him completely. We're dating... and I won't have my friends bad mouthing him."

Zell looked at him sadly "I'm not trying to bad mouth anyone. I'm just pointing out that your blinded. You're right, you're on your own for this one. I'm happy you seem to be happy...but you can't tell me that you're not completely trusting that dickwad. After all, wouldn't he at least cover up if he was completely interested in you? Why is there the need to show off his body?"

Seifer rolled his eyes "I just finished having sex chicken!' he hollared "i'm hot besides it's not like im waving my dick around, though i think your just jealous Squall enjoys blowing me and he wouldn't get on his knees for you in...a million years." his voice carried. earning a few stares and giggles.

Squall closed his eyes, before sighing. "Sorry Zell, but I'm not worried about how much he show's off. And Seifer, stop it. If Zell had been interested in men... who knows what would have happened. The past is the past. It can't be changed in the present." That said, he opened the door and headed into the kitchen.

Both blonds glared at one another seifer followed after squall, and zell stormed back to his own room, royally pissed off that his best friend had his head stuck up Seifer's ass. Growling he hit the pillow, imagining he was pummelling the tall blond instead.

Squall sighed. "I'm sorry, Seifer."

"For?"

"For Zell. He's just worried about me... but it doesn't give him the right to be so cold."

Seifer snorted. "Zell needs to apologize to me, I don't want to hear excuses from someone elses mouth. Besides, I'm use to it."

Squall flinched, looking away, even as he moved to the refridgerator so he could pull out the makings for a good meal.

Seifer sighed and slid behind Squall, pressing his lips against the nape of his neck. "Mm. I'm glad you tried moderating it though." he slid his hands along his lovers sides

Squall leaned back against him, even as he sighed as well. "I'm glad... you aren't too upset,"

"Mmm, not too upset." he purred in his lovers ear. " i am finding myself wanting to touch you more, and more though." he whispered hotly, he licked the back of squalls ear.

Squall gasped, groaning, even as he couldn't help but moan. "Mm... are you?:

"Mm...don't you find yourself compelled to touch me?"

"Sometimes, but then I remember its not proper to do that in public."

"We're not exactly in public. we are alone...in a kitchen. "

Squall shivered slightly. "Its not... my kitchen."

"Doesn't the whole thought of getting caught excite you?"

Squall swallowed, closing his eyes. "Y... Yes."

"well then." Seifer pulled away putting quite a bit of distance between himself and Squall. "What's stopping you?"

Squall turned to him, his eyes dark. Damn the man... he was going to get him banned from the place. But honestly, he found he really didn't care. "I don't know," he answered softly.

Seifer smirked. "Ah. You're being shy. How cute. Well I guess I can understand...considering...I am fixing to do something tomorrow you'll probably hate me for."

Squall paused, looking over at his lover. "W... What?" he asked, nervous.

"I can't say." the blond said smugly. "Say." he pointed at the fridge. "Is there any left overs that are really good? I'm craving a deluxe chef salad."

Squall was nervous, but he turned to head for the fridge, opening it and poking around in it.

Seifer sighed leaning against the countertop. Rubbing the scar unconsciously.

Looking around, he started pulling the items out for what Seifer said he wanted.

Grabbing a plastic bowl, Seifer began compiling the ingridents in it, then poured some ranch dressing ontop of that before shoving a plastic fork in it and digging in.

Squall watched him a moment before he moved to tend to his own stomach, making a foot long roast beef sandwhich.

Seifer blinked watching him as he ate. "You like them big I take it."

Squall flushed. "I just... need my strength," he admitted softly.

"Ah I see, after you get your strength built up you can take one for the home team?" he teased

Squall nodded, even as he couldn't help but swallow thickly.

Seifer just blinked "Do..you even know what I'm talking about?"

"Something sexual... I'm assuming."

"Of course...but...you said you'd take one for the home team..unless you blow an entire football team...regularly. You don't 'take one for the team' " he mumbled.

"Oh... I thought you meant you had the stamina of a team..."

Seifer busted out laughing. "Mm. Well. I guess you'll have to find that out yourself."

"I thought you were going to show me."

"Nah, I'll be nice and give your ass a rest."

Squall flushed, smiling. "Thank you."

"I wasn't exactly gentle, though. It probably won't get much gentler than that." he admitted softly

"Sounds good."

"...Okay?" seifer looked down at his salad, going back to eating.

"I didn't mind what you did earlier."

"Obviously. You were the one who sat on it."

Squall flushed.

Finishing his food, Seifer threw the plastic ware in the trashcan. "Im going to head back to the room."

Squall blinked, but nodded. "Oh, okay."

He looked at the brunette, kind of hoping he'd stop him. Turning away he calmly headed to the cafeterias only entrance and exit.

Squall reached out and stopped him. "Um... Seifer?" he murmured, a hand on his arm.

"Hmm?"

"Think... you can... wait for me?" Squall asked, his cheeks warm.

Smiling, the blond nodded "Sure, I'll wait."

He breathed a sigh of relief, a warm smile crossing his lips.

Sitting down Seifer patiently waited for squall to finish.

Squall finished his sandwhich and moved over to Seifer, before shifting to press a warm kiss to his lips.

Groaning slightly, Seifer returned the kiss, pulling the man closer.

Squall groaned, pressing flush against him, even as he couldn't help but deepen the kiss.

Seifer moaned hotly. Grabbing ahold of him, he eagerly ripped the mans clothes off, pinning him back onto the cold stainless steel countertop. "You want it don't you?" he purred dirtily in his ear.

Squall shivered, even as he couldn't help but gasp and groan. "Y... Yes... I want it," he answered, his dark eyes watching his.

"Horny little kitten." Seifer husked hotly. Pulling away to pull his length out of the fly of his boxers. Rubbing it against squalls ass eagerly. "show me how much you want my dick in you."

Squall gasped, whimpering. Yet he shifted till he could take the length into his mouth, suckling it, wanting to get it wet... so he didn't ache this time around.

Seifer looked down at him, the corner of his lips curling up, almost sadistically. His hand rested on the back of Squall's head, as he bucked into the mans mouth. Groaning hotly. ''Mmm..that's it...take all of it.."

Squall moaned around it, getting it slick with his saliva, even as he enjoyed his time on it, working all of it inside.

"Ungh.. mmm" his fingers tangled in the rich tressles, pulling at them. He suddenly yanked squall's head back, moving back. Licking his lips as he fixed his predatory gaze upon his lover. pulling him to his feet, he smirked "Back or front?" he asked gruffly

"I just... want you... how... doesn't... matter," Squall panted, before leaning in to kiss him hotly.

Seifer kissed him feverishly, before pulling away. lifting squall up onto the counter, he gently made him lay down. "hold on." he murmured, before grabbing his legs and spreading them, easily putting himself inbetween them, and pushed into him, hissing as he slowly pressed the head past the tight ring.

Squall gasped, clinging to Seifer, even as he could feel his body being invaded by the length and enjoying every moment of it.

His fingertips grasping ahold of squalls legs, he jerked him back and forth, pulling him close as he thrusted deep inside, then shoved away as he pulled out. His head thrown back in bliss. "mmm"

Squall screamed out, feeling pleasure wash over his body.

Seifer shuddered, watching his lover through hooded eyes. "god...we're going to get caught...if you keep yelling like that."

"I... I can't... help it... you feel... sooo good..." he panted.

"You.. feel...real..good also." he panted "but.. i'll have...to invest...in a ...gag,..." he slammed into him, and pressed himself closer, his lips lingering over squall's panting heavily, steadily thrusting in and out of him. "are you close baby? your squeezing me." he murmrued lewdly.

Squall bit his lips, trying to stiffle his moan and gasps of pleasure, even as he trembled, nodding at how hot and wired he was.

Chuckling, Seifer glided his tongue along squall's lips. "Mm...and you thought sex with me...would kill you." Moving his lips to squalls ear he sucked on the lobe with the earring, toying with the piece of jewlery. His breath hitched, as he slammed in and out of him, crying out into the mans ear.

Squall couldn't help but whimper and cry out, losing it, cuming hard. God... Seifer was... amazing.

Slamming himself in deep, he bit down on the junction of squalls neck, as he came deep inside him, then sucked on the same spot. moaning. "Mm-Hmm! Fuck yes."

Squall gasped, trembling in his arms.

Seifer smirked panting heavily as he rested against him. "I thought you didn't go farther than blow jobs until you got a date?' he inquired

The light in Squall's eyes slowly faded. "I don't... normally. I guess... you're different."

"That's nice...I suppose." He rocked his hips.

Squall whimpered, unable to keep his body from reacting to his motions.

Seifer pressed himself closer, covering squalls neck with love bites, slowly rocking his hips. He stopped and pulled out of him. "We should probably...head back."

Squall flushed, even as he nodded. "Yes... I think that would be wise," he murmured, embarrassed.

Raising an eyebrow, Seifer tucked himself back in and handed Squall what remained of the ripped clothing.

Squall flushed, glad his pants were in tact.

"I like that new design, you should wear that ..shirt..more often." he teased

Squall looked away. "I'm running for the dorm. Lock up when you leave," he whispered, embarrassed. He pressed the kitchen key into his hand before opening the door and peeking out. When he was certain he was alone, he dashed out and raced for the room.

Seifer followed after him, locking up as Squall had said, but since he was practically on the brunettes heels. He smirked and put two fingers in his mouth whistling loudly, and cat calling at him "Oh yeah baby, shake that ass!"

Squall turned red and dove into the saftey of their room as soon as possible

The blond calmly walked into their room, laughing the entire time. He grabbed his camcorder and took out a dvd. putting it in a case, he wrote Riona on it, and sat it down on the desk.

Squall moved to get something one, not catching what his lover had done. "That... was embarrassing..."

"Aww..it wasn't THAT bad."

"I was half nude with love bites all over me..."

"But, it was just your top half that was naked...it wasn't like your pants were ripped."

"Doesn't mean I wanted to flaunt that we're sexually active."

Seifer blinked "Ah. Mm. Well. Try to restrain yourself then."

Squall flushed and moved to go to the bathroom, wondering if it really was his fault.

Seifer relaxed back grabbing the dvd off his desk and putting it in the portable dvd player, smirking as he watched the scene from earlier, licking his lips at how squall had lowered himself down onto his cock. The camcorder had caught that angle perfectly. "sh..shit..." he laughed "riona will kill me...actually.." he looked toward the bathroom, nearly jumping out of his skin, as squall screamed loudly on themovie. He hit the off button and shut it, quickly.

Squall was under the water at that moment, so didn't hear a thing. Instead, he was washing up, intenting to make himself squeeky clean before coming back out.

Seifer looked at him then looked away sliding under his covers, simply laying the electronic device down.

Squall glanced toward him, then the other bed, a pale pink on his cheeks. "Are we... going to share the bed... tonight?"

He threw the covers back and scooted over. "If you want to sleep with me, you don't have to ask." he murmured

Squall moved over and climbed into the bed with him.

Wrapping an arm around him, Seifer pulled him closer. "Was it so wrong to leave love bites on you?" he whispered in his ear.

"No... I don't think so... but... I had no way to cover it so we get get back to our room. I don't care who knows we're together, but we don't have to broadcast our private lives to everyone."

Squall, I am the kind of guy who will, whistle, pinch and smack your ass in front of a group of people. In fact, I'll make out with you infront of them. It assures me, that they know, your taken. By me. hence...no one will even try it." he paused "sooo, get use to the PDA. I won't stop it"

Squall flushed, swallowing. "I'll... try."

"Good, now. What is it about me that gets you so hot n bothered?"

"I'm not certain... I think... its everything..."

"That's good." Seifer yawned and ran his fingers through his lovers hair. "mmm. I want to try bondage with you." he purred. "a little s&m...some kinky fun." he teased "wouldn't you just love callin' me master?"

"I don't know... perhaps..." Squall answered, cuddling to him, even as he closed his eyes, rocking against him.

A breathy moan passed Seifers lips. Letting Squall do as he pleased. "Mm...what about recording ourselves?" he panted

Squall flushed darkly. "M... Maybe... if it... was for... personal... use," Squall admitted, shifting till he could trail kisses over Seifer's chest.

Seifer groaned hotly, his fingers still combing through the thick trussles. "Ahh." he licked his lips "to watch together? or...just if your horny?"

"Both... as long... as it really is... done... just for the... two of us," Squall murmured, finding a nipple and moving to lick and suck on it.

Seifer hissed and groaned rocking his hips. "Mm.. a..ah. nng...f..fine...any home made porn...will stay ...here." he gasped

Squall groaned, nodding, even as he shifted to tease the other one once it was a hardened nub.

Pulling slightly on the brown locks, seifer hissed "fu...fuck." his pants getting labored, and more excited as he felt his body grow hotter.

Squall stroked over his back. "Are you... getting... hot?" he asked, even as he worked on making certain both of them were nude.

"F..fuck yes." Seifer murmured, he pulled him closer. "i...just wanted to let you...do...your thing."he panted heavily. he reached down, brushing the back of his fingers against squalls cheek.

Squall flushed. "I can't... call you master... if I'm the one in control..." he whispered.

Seifer's eyes widened slightly. "Wh.what? I don't even have bondage stuff for you to wear"

"Doesn't mean... you can't... still be dominant..." he husked.

Seifer grunted and carefully settled himself ontop of him. "No, but I was enjoying you touching me." he blew hotly into the boys ear "besides...i don't think you're ready to be ...hard core dominated just..yet baby."

"I... I just... want... to be... yours," Squall murmured, his voice soft, gentle.

Seifer pulled back looking at him carefully. "If you'd touch me more, you would be mine." he murmured playfully.

Squall reached out and stroked over Seifer's chest and back, reaching a nipple and teasing it gently.

Seifer groaned hotly, He leaned back down kissing along squall's jawline. "You want to be mine...as in sex...or something much...more?" he purred

Squall moaned, arching into his touch. "A... All of it, Seifer. I wanted to be yours... completely."

Seifer shivered, and gently glided his fingers along squalls sides, enjoying touching him. He rocked his hips against his lovers, moaning lowly into his ear. It excited him the Squall wanted more, yet.. it depressed him as well. He was a little worried that the brunette was caught up in the heat of the moment and not really realizing what he had said, and meant, shrugging it off, and not letting it hinder his performance, the blond ventured southward, kissing his way from squalls ear to his shoulder, then his chest, his abs, and finally his length. He took the penis into his mouth sucking on it

Squall arched upward, even as he couldn't help but tremble slightly and feel his pleasure begin to race through his whole body. He knew what he was saying. If he was going to be in a relationship with Seifer, he wanted it all. He wanted everything the other man could give him and then some. His hands caressed over what parts of Seifer they could reach, even as he could feel himself shiver slightly in bliss.

Groaning, he worked his tongue around the shaft, before taking the length into his hand, flicking the tip of his tongue over the mushroom shaped head, then engulfed it once again, mainly focusing on the head and the slit of the mans cock.

Squall gasped and cried out, arching upward, even as he couldn't help but moan, loving the feeling of being taken into that hot, moist mouth.

Sliding his fingers upward, he played with Squall's left nipple with his right hand while his left, just caressed the mans side, enjoying the feeling of the soft skin against his fingertips.

"A...A...Aa... Seifer... I... I want... more..." Squall eventually began to plead.

Pulling away, he let the man's length slip from his mouth, panting heavily, "Let's do it doggy this time then." he murmured

Squall nodded, even as he couldn't help but whimper and pant. He shifted onto his hands and knees, even as he wanted to feel that hot, hard member back inside his body.

Seifer reached down, grabbing lubrication and coating his fingers, he pressed one into his lover, before another digit joined it, accompanied by yet another. Wiggling them around he stretched the brunette well enough to keep him from being hurt. Removing the fingers, he coated himself with the lubricant, and slammed into that wanton hole, that seemed to beckon him.

Squall arched back, crying out, finding the feel of that cock, pressing deep into his beckoning hole was enough to make him cum right then and there. But, he gasped, closed his eyes, and relaxed, wanting to feel more and more from the other man. More than ever before.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Pressing his chest against Squalls back, Seifer kissed along his lovers shoulder. "Feel good?" he whispered huskily.

Squall nodded, even as he rocked back against him. "Y... Yes... Seifer... it feels... amazing."

Rolling his hips in and out of him, seifer groaned, each thrust deeper than the previous one. "mmm, so deep." he wrapped a hand around stroking him in sync with his gentle rhythm.

Squall screamed out softly in pleasure, even as he couldn't help but whimper and moan. "G... God... yes... so... good..."

Licking the back of squall's ear, seifer chuckled. "Mm. Tell me baby, do you want it sweet and sensual or rough, and...sweaty?"

Squall groaned, loving the touch of that tongue to his neck. "G... God... yes... I want it... rough and... sweaty... and wild," he answered on a low cry of pleasure.

Seifer stopped momentarily, his fingers unwrapped from Squall's length as he pulled back. resting on his knees, his hands on squalls hips, gripping them tightly. Smirking he pulled almost all the way out of the pucker before plunging back into him, yanking him back at the same time. groaning hotly. Simply snapping his hips to and fro. "ungh.. fu...fuck."

"Aaaaa! Fuck... yes..." Squall couldn't help but gasp and scream out, whipering as he felt such pleasure from the swift joining.

Seifer gasped grabbing ahold of squalls hands, yanking them backward, and holding onto him as he plowed his lover into the bed. "sq...squall... fuck it..it's tight." he gasped

Squall groaned, whimpering in pleasure. "You're... the only one... who's been... allowed... inside," he couldn't help but cry out.

Shivering, he released his grasp on the mans hands, opting to press his chest against his back yet again, only instead of going slow in gently, his thrusts were so rough, it was making seifer's bed hit the wall repetitively. He gasped and groaned hotly, his fingers graspng the sheets tightly as he sought to make each thrust have more of an oomph than the last. Kissing along the brunettes neck, he panted. "I know.." he panted "and...it feels damn good...inside you."

"S... S... S... Seifer!" Squall couldn't help but cry out, even as he felt his own pleasure build with each new deep thrust into his body. The caresses making him scream out in sheer need, desire, and lust. He was on the edge... and it would be just a couple more thrusts from his lover before he let go and tumbled over the edge of bliss.

Seifer groaned hotly, kissing along the mans shoulder hotly. he whimpered "mmm. god. squall." he grunted as he rocked his hips, his length sliding in and out of the mans pucker, whimpering at how tightly it was holding him. It felt as if it was sucking him in and didn't want to let him go.

Squall soon couldn't hold it no more and with his head falling back, screaming out in pleasure as he came, crying out Seifer's name as his length spilled its pearly liquid and his ass closed around the hardness inside of it.

Seifer thrusted in a couple more times before throwing his own head back screaming in bliss as euphoria washed over him. "ohh...fuck."

Squall gasped out, trembling, even as he spilled a little more as he felt the older man come inside of him.

Seifer groaned, and kissed the nape of Squall's neck, as he struggled to catch his breath.

Squall groaned, closing his eyes, even as he was breathing heavily as well.

Hesitantly pulling out, Seifer laid down on his back looking at the cieling. "Mm. I could get use to this." he murmured

Squall moved to lay down beside him.

"Leonhart, you're a nympho."

"Is that bad?" Squall asked, completely innocent.

Seifer looked at him, smirking. "Not at all. As long as it's just with me."

"I can't see myself doing it with anyone else."

"I..see. Does that mean your falling for me or something?"

"I... don't know. Maybe."

"Ah." Seifer pulled the covers up a bit more around them. "Mmm, let's get some sleep. I don't know about you, but I have a busy day tomorrow."

Squall sighed and closed his eyes, cuddling to him, it was a day off, nothing to do... but that was fine. He could catch up on reading.

Wrapping his arms around him, Seifer fell asleep with ease.

Squall sighed, enjoying pressing against him.

--

When morning rolled around, Seifer carefully detangled himself from the embrace. He grabbed the dvd in the portable player, and put it back in the case labeled Riona, Then proceeded to the bathroom to enjoy a long, relaxing hot shower. Finishing up there, he dressed and grabbed the movie on his way out. Calmly going to the girls dorm, he slid the thin case under the door. Walking to his car, he met up with Raijin and Fuujin, the three of them had planned to spend the day at the marina, fishing off the docks.

--

Squall awoke and sighed, seeing he was alone. He then showered and moved to dress, before heading for outside, and a place to rest and relax and read.

After a little while, Riona joined him outside accompanied by Nida, Zell and Quistis. Quistis was carrying a laptop with her. "Hey, someone slid this underneath my door. Probably on accident. Do you want to watch it with us?" Riona asked chipperly. Acting as if nothing was wrong what so ever between the two of them. She held up the dvd, showing it to the stoic boy.

Squall shrugged. "I won't pay much attention to it, but go ahead."

"Watch it be some cheap intimitation porn." Zell murmured

Quistis just snickered sitting down beside Squall, taking the dvd she put it in the cd rom. Giving it a minute for the movie to load, Her mouth dropped open. Zell quickly turned his head and Riona was reduced to tears. "That looks like it hurts so bad...I wonder who they are." she shuddered as the moaning got louder, and the two men began to get more lewd with one another. "it hurts my butt..just looking at it." she blinked several times as the blond male threw his head back and groaned loudly. "Seifer?! then...who's that under..." she didn't finish her sentence, watching as seifer got off of squall, and turned the video camera off. She looked at Squall, flabbergasted

Squall's eyes widened, before his expression became one of the coldest, darkest ones he'd ever had before. Slowly, he stood up, moving to leave.

Quistis flinched. "Squall," she called gently. "are you...okay?"

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, not a drop of emotion in his expression.

She shut the laptop and handed him the dvd. "If you want to kill him, I'll give you an alibi."

Riona just looked up at squall, tears rolling down her face. "I...i really...liked you..." she whispered softly. she got up and ran past him as she ran inside, heading straight for her room.

Zell hadn't said a word. he didn't know what to say, he wanted to believe Squall was just messing with him when he said he was involved with Seifer, but...he had just seen the proof of that, and...what was there to say? Obviously his friend didn't know about the video.

Squall took the dvd and easily snapped the disk in half, which wasn't something easy to do at all. Not normally. He didn't even mind the cut to his hands and check as it splintered as he snapped it. "I'm going to my room," he said, before turning and leaving.

Quistis looked after him and sighed heavily, then turned to look at zell. "...I think we can presume that Seifer just...buried himself 6 feet under."

Squall got into their room and sat on his bed, unmindful of his wounds, waiting for the bastard to come back.

--

Seifer didn't return until later that night, and when he did he just went over to his bed, stripping the soiled sheets off, and replaced them with clean ones. he laid down on it, his eyes threatening to close.

"This is yours," Squall said in a cold voice, before tossing the broken disk at him so it landed beside him, before he turned to go into the bathroom.

Picking up the disk, he sighed heavily, and grabbed ahold of his arm. "Did you or did you not say that you'd get a kick out of recording ourselves fucking and giving it to riona so she'd get the hint you're gay?"

"Did I or did I not say that if we recorded ourselves together like that... it was to be for us and us alone..."

"Yes you said that but you also said you wanted her to fucking see it and leave you alone!"

"I wasn't being serious! Especially when she watched it in front of Quistis, Zell, and me," Squall answered.

Seifer just raised an eyebrow. "Well, how was I suppose to know she'd get a group together? So what part of it bothers you? To see how... lewd you are with me?"

"No... what bothers me... is you did it... and didn't tell me you did."

Seifer let his arm go. "Right, and i'm suppose to wake you up to tell you I'm going to give Riona a home video of us? Give me a break, you bitch about the woman drooling at your feet."

"You made it with the first time we made love! You could have told me you did!"

"Is it my fault you weren't paying any attention?" Seifer countered, his eyes narrowed, he slid off the bed, standing up infront the the brunette, his robust frame glistening with a thin layer of sweat, from being outside all day.

"I was paying attention to what mattered. I was paying attention to you," he whispered, his voice low.

Seifer placed a finger underneath squall's chin, tipping the mans head up as he leaned down to give him a kiss.

Squall wanted to stay angry... but he couldn't. Instead, a tear slipped from his eyes, even as he returned the kiss.

Seifer groaned and gently wiped the tear away then broke the kiss, pulling away himself. "I didn't think you could cry." he mumbled

"I can... I'm not inhuman, Seifer. I cry just like anyone else."

"I know you're human. You just act like you're a freaking icicle, besides, it's not as if my intentions were to make you cry. Just the opposite in fact." he shrugged acting as if it wasn't a big deal

Squall closed his eyes. "I know... you want to act... all bad ass... but please... don't use it on me."

"I'm not acting like a bad ass. It's over and done with, am I suppose to apologize for something I don't feel sorry for? Yes, I apologize that you may have gotten your feelings hurt but I don't want some hussy thrusting her pussy in your direction either."

"I would have never accepted," Squall replied. "I don't go for women."

Seifer sighed and moved to the bed and sat down. "I'm sure you've said that about swinging my way too, and look at you now."

"I said that because I was trying to protect myself. It had nothing to do with my preference."

"Leonhart." he threw the broken disc into the trashcan beside him. "Riona wasn't getting the hint. Plain and simple, and you weren't getting it through her thick skull that you suck dick. So. it was used for good. you're hag free. rejoice."

"I... I'll try," Squall answered, his face showing he wasn't certain if he could.

Seifer sighed heavily. "Cheer up it's not that bad."

Squall nodded, watching him.

"Are we still together or are we calling it quits?"

Squall swallowed, before shaking his head. "I'm not giving up just because I don't like your method's," he said.

"Then...are you sleeping with me or...in your own bed tonight?"

"I'll sleep with you... once I tend to my cut," Squall said, finally noticing them on his hands and cheek.

Seifer sighed. "Okay." he murmured and moved to slide underneath the sheets.

Squall moved into the bathroom, tending to the cuts on his hands.

The obstinate blond just stared at the wall, too proud to go check on his lover or admit he had done anything wrong, since in his opinion, he hadn't.

Once he was done, he came back out, moving to lay in bed beside Seifer.

seifer peeked over his shoulder at him while he scooted over to give him more room.

Squall cuddled beside him, enjoying the closeness.

Seifer turned around so he could hold him properly, his hand trailing along squalls back. "Did you want to...have sex?"

"No... not tonight. I'm tired."

"ah. night then."

Rubbing his tongue against his lovers a couple times, Seifer pulled away getting comfortable. Winding up breaking the embrace to lay on his stomach, his eyes closed attempting to fall asleep.

Squall laid where he was, sleeping softly.

Seifer opened his eyes looking at the beauty laying next to him. Gliding the back of his fingers against squall's cheek in a light caress. He continued to watch him until he was able to fall asleep

Squall's breathing was soft, slow, and even. His body shifting to be close to his lover at the caress.

He sighed heavily,and rested his chin on the mans head, as he held him. his eyes drooping closed and sleep eventually finding him.

--

Throughout the night, Seifer found himself restless, and unable to sleep. Tossing and turning, or getting up and walking around the room, as well as the campus trying to wind down.

Squall eventually got up, rubbing his eyes. "Seifer?" he murmured, wondering if he was still around.

He was sitting on the couch reading a book, reading glasses adorning his handsome face "Hm?"

Squall moved to walk over to him. "Something wrong?"

"I just...can't sleep for some unknown reason...you should probably go lay back down. Don't you have class first thing in the morning?"

"Its Sunday. Because of the canceled class on Friday, I get a three day weekend."

"oh." seifer took his glasses off and stretched out. "augh. god. i'm just going to take nyquil. fuck it. i'm so tired I can't sleep." he mumbled and moved to get off the couch.

Squall climbed up on his lap, watching him for a moment. "Maybe... you need to get off... to relax."

"I tried that already."he said softly, "besides,i know that's not my problem."

Squall tipped his head. "Then... what's wrong?"

"I'm just over tired." he murmured, deciding to lay down on the sofa.

Squall couldn't help but moan softly, laying over him and pressing a kiss to his lips. Honestly, he'd hated not having him inside his body before they'd gone to bed... but... he had been stupid.

Seifer shifted slightly, returning the gentle peck. "Are..you horny or something?" he asked as he looked up at him

Squall flushed, realizing that just because he was didn't mean Seifer was. "A... A little. But... We don't have to do anything."

"I'm not complaining, it's up to you...after all...you are the one with the energy and the hard on"

"I... I'd like to... have you inside... but... if you're tired. It can wait till morning."

Seifer smirked, "Well, If you want to have me inside of you...who am i to object to that?" propping himself up on his elbows he brushed his lips against squalls'. Kissing him slowly, and sensually. "you'll just have to...work extra hard to entice me." he whispered breathily while regarding his partner, drinking up the sight of him.

Squall moaned, having been lost to the sexual kiss. Yet he wasted no time in starting his work. He pressed against him, rocking his body against his, knowing he could do lots of things to his lover in order to win him over.

Groaning into the kiss, the blond wrapped his arms around the smaller man, caressing his back

Squall rocked his slimmer body against Seifers, moaning loudly as he felt pleasure beginning to build.

Seifer groaned as he bucked his hips. Enjoying the friction of the brunettes movements.

"What... would you... like?" Squall asked of his lover.

"Mm...whatever you would...like."

"I want to know... what turns you on..."

"everything you do turns me on." seifer answered honestly. "especially you just...takin' what you need kitten. You can ride it, lick it, bounce on it." he smirked "it's already half way ready for ya, your just gonna have to make it nice and...slippery so it can penetrate you deeply, like you enjoy so well.

Squall groaned at those words, even as he couldn't help but rip his clothes off and take the length into his mouth and beginning to suckle and make the length moist and ready for him.

Grabbing ahold of the thick tresses, Seifer groaned hotly bucking his hips eagerly into the mans mouth. "Mmm...baby." His cock twitched in the other mans mouth as that tongue caressed it. His eyes remained on him watching him steadily. "Fuck yeah Squall." he threw his head back, pleasure contorting his facial expressions.

Squall worked up and down on the cock with ease, slowly working up and down, licking the member to produce each new pulse.

Seifer groaned hotly, pulling his hair roughly "Ungh baby... i'm going to cum if you keep it up."

Squall slurped over the tip, sitting up and looking over at him. "Does that mean you can only come once?"

Seifer whimpered slightly at the loss of the hot mouth. "Well, no. but i'd like you to cum before me."

"Then touch me... caress me... command me... and I'll do as you will," Squall husked out, even as he once more began to bob up and down on the cock.

Seifer groaned hotly, and shyed from his lovers mouth, grabbing ahold of him he pulled him up so he could look at the man. "Pfft,like you'd obey my command?" he leaned up brushing his lips against squlls throat.

Squall groaned, tipped his head back to allow that mouth on his throat. "I would... as long as we're in our own room."

Seifer nipped at the sensitive spots on Squall's neck. ''Mm, so If I asked you to go make me something to eat or drink...you'd obey me?"

Squall whimpered. "I would... if that's what you really wanted right now."

"Actually, it's not. I do want you to kiss me though."

Squall smiled and moved along his body, before moving to press his lips against Seifer's, complying with his wishes.

Slipping his tongue into the other mans mouth, seifer groaned as he pulled him closer, deepening it.

Squall purred against his lips, pressing as close as possible, even as he couldn't help but enjoy the feel of their body's pressed together.

Breaking the kiss, Seifer moaned softly looking at him "what is it you want?" he asked breathily.

"You... all of you."

"then take it,"

Squall smiled and moved to lick, caress, and nibble his way down Seifer's body, learning every inch of it.

the blond arched up, voicing his pleasure as soft moans passed his lips.

"What would you like me to do to you, love?" Squall questioned in a low voice.

"I said..do whatever you please."

"But isn't there a limit?"

Seifer looked at him. "Unless your wanting to gag and restrain me to the bed, I doubt I'll complain."

Squall smiled and went back to exploring, caressing over his body and enjoying learning him with his mouth.

Hissing softly, seifer arched up further. His fingers tangling in squalls hair as he panted heavily. "mmm. baby."

Squall groaned and moving to take his cock into his mouth once more, getting him wet.

Seifer groaned bucked up into his mouth. pulling harder on those strands of hair "mmm"

Once Squall had him slick and wet, he shifted and moved till he was straddling Seifer's waist. He moved his ass to the tip of the cock and carefully began to take him into himself.

Letting go of the thick locks, seifer moved and grabbed onto squall's hips crying out hotly. "ungh god yes!"he exclaimed.

Squall moaned, before slamming himself down, taking him the rest of the way.

Rolling his hips up, he hummed happily.His grasp tightened on the younger. "Mmm..." leaning up he flicked his tongue across the dusty pink nipples.

Squall gasped, even as he rocked on his length, groaning.

nipping at the buds slightly he whimpered, panting hotly against them his hands moving from his lovers hips to his back, holding the man close.

"G... God... you feel... so good."

"So...do you...so..damn tight...it's suckin' me in..baby"

"I like... having you... inside."

Seifer looked up at him panting heavily. He crushed his lips to Squalls shortly after that, giving the bruenette the chance to build the speed and tempo of their lovemaking.

Squall groaned, kissing him back, rocking up and down on the hard length slowly and with ease.

Meeting the mans subtle movements, Seifer deepened the kiss, his tongue eagerly tangling with the other.

Squall gasped, whimpering, even as he rocked into his body with everything he could give, enjoying the hot kiss.

Impatiet with the slow rhythm, seifer increased the pace, slamming himself in and out of the wanton hole, groaning into the kiss, not daring to break it.

Squall cried out, unable to keep from matching the pace, loving it.

Pulling Squall closer, Seifer held him tightly getting rougher. Turning his head, he broke the kiss gasping. "God. "

Squall moved to suck on his throat, groaning and crying out with each new thrust.

"UNGH!" tilting his head back, he exposed more of his throat to the boy, ramming his cock quickly into him "ungh..squall mmm"

Squall screamed, locking his lips on the neck, even as he rode him.

His jade eyes fluttered closed as he writhed under the man, chills running up his spine from the same hotspot being stimulated repeatedly. His thrusts were just him snapping his hips up and down rapidly, managing to penetrate deeper every time. He licked his lips, panting heavily. Seifer couldn't think, it was if Squalls walls were over-riding every thought...making it easy to fall victim to incomprehension.

Squall soon screamed out his pleasure and arched upward, cuming hard and fast.

Seifer joined him shortly after. Ramming his cock deep inside of him and dispersing of his seed.

Squall shivered, moving to rest on his chest. "Mm..."

Holding him close, seifer slowly touched the scar that mirrored his own. "Mm, satisfied?"

Squall sighed, closing his eyes. "mm... for now."

"Ahh, well.You're welcome to sleep there...if having my cock in your ass really feels that good."

"I like it there. If it wouldn't look so bad... I'd keep it there for days..." he murmured in reply.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "If it wouldn't look so bad?"

"Well... going out in public like that wouldn't be good."

"Says you."

"And the police."

Seifer just snorted "Since when have I cared what others think or say?" he muttered " now i'll be tempted to screw you in public."

Squall flushed, resting his head on his chest. "Pervert."

"You like it." stretching, seifer grabbed the afghan from the back of the sofa and draped it over squall. "besides, if you didn't want me to, you would have never mentioned it...right?"

"M... Maybe..." he responded.

"You want everyone to know your mine?"

"You can show that without actually resorting to sex in public."

"As in how? get mushy and send you flowers??"

"No... hicky's... or... just plain out announce it."

"You have plenty of hickies, and as for announcing it. You flipped out over a porno, so I think i'll just...not tell anyone."

"Showing them us making love is different from telling them."

"Who would believe you if you told them you are intimate with me?" he narrowed his eyes a bit "no one...right? because we're always arguing. trying to out do one another in some form or way."

"But its those kinds of people who make the hottest lovers."

Seifer looked away from him "perhaps."

"Honestly, I don't care who knows Seifer. I just... want to be with you."

"I just wanted Riona to retract her claws out of you. Other than that, no one knows, well, your friends do. but you can tell them what you wish." he yawned, not hearing the last thing squall had said. his eyes closed

Squall smiled, closing his eyes, cuddling with him.

Sleep found the blond easily as he held the other man close and relaxed underneath him.

Squall was able to fall asleep as well, enjoying the closeness.

--

Daylight shined through the curtains way too soon, grabbing a pillow seifer covered his face with it, worn out from the previous days activites.

Squall didn't even move, the light not bothering him at all.

Seifer grunted shifting on the couch. "god." he sat up carefully, pulling out of squall and letting him rest on the sofa. he pulled the quilt up over the boys shoulders before going to his bed and layed down under the crisp, clean sheets. his back to any source of light.

Squall sighed, whimpering, even as he kept his eyes closed.

"What are you sighing and whimpering about?"

Squall didn't answer, still asleep.

seifer sat up and threw a kitten plushie he recieved from an admirer on valentines day at Squalls head.

Squall jerked, sitting up slightly. "Mm?"

"you're whimpering and carrying on in your sleep. What the HELL are you dreaming about?!"

Squall blinked for a moment, before sighing softly. "I was alone... and cold... it was weird."

"Maybe it was because i moved over here."

"Maybe..." he murmured.

Seifer yawned loudly. "Well, come over here and tell me how it was so weird to be alone and cold in your dream?"

Squall got up and moved over to the bed, curling up against him. "Its just... I normally... always feel... warm... when I'm asleep. Like you're there when I wake up."

"Sorry, I am just tired and sunlight was shining right on my face."

"Ah... I see."

Seifer rolled over to face him "Go to sleep, boy." he mumbled groggily

Squall laughed softly, before closing his eyes, enjoying being next to him as he drifted off to sleep.

seifer fell asleep, after he held his lover as close as he could possibly get him

Squall sighed, enjoying himself against him.

--

a couple hours into a dead sleep seifer began to grunt in squalls ear, rolling ontop of him. he pinned him down forciably

Squall shivered, looking up at him.

Seifer's eyes were opened, clouded over and distant. He showed signs of a type of 'sleep walking' so to speak. He tightened his grasp upon squalls wrists, the corner of his lips curling up.

Squall gasped, wincing slightly, even as he looked up at him.

"Kitten, I'm just going to fuck you raw." he murmured

Squall's eyes darkened, even as he couldn't help but groan and arch up against him.

Spreading squalls legs, he thrusted inside him. his mouth at squalls neck, biting and sucking on the skin. "you're driving me nuts. Always wanting my cock, when before it wasn't good enough for you. you're messin' with my head aren't you?" he slammed into him

Squall cried out, feeling him inside... gasping in pleasure. "N... No... I... I've... wanted you... a long time... but... I didn't... want to... admit it..."

He pounded into him rougher, hard enough to make his head board crack the drywall. "you're full of lies..what are you? in love with me?"he seethed interacting as usual, despite the lack of being awake

Squal gasped, wincing even as he whimpered. "Y... Yes... I'm... in love... with you..."

seifer's movements stopped as he just slumped against him, snoring softly

Squall gasped, groaning, trying to breath deeply.

seifer grunted and opened his eyes, "s...uh..mm hey?"

Squall blinked, looking at him. "Hey..." he panted softly.

Raising his hand he brought it to squalls face caressing his cheek. "Are you..okay? You look like something is wrong."

"You... think... I'm messing with you..." he whispered, tears in his eyes.

Seifer looked at him, and swallowed thickly. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I just... don't want you to feel that way. I wouldn't use sex just to tease someone."

"I don't mind the sex," seifer murmured softly "can we not talk about this right now?" he moved to get off of him.

Squall nodded and moved to go take a shower, his ass sore but he didn't mind it.

seifer sighed heavily. Squall was in love with him? They had only been together for a few days, but...the brunette claimed to love him. Or was that just a dream? Shaking his head, seifer just pulled the covers higher around himself. Was he falling in love with his dorm mate? Or was this another lust fest. Where neither partner could decipher the difference between the lust and passion from love? God...what had he gotten himself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **We don't own FFVIII

**Warnings:** Profanity, Yaoi (male/ male sexual relations)

**Pairing**:SeiferxSquall.

**Author's Note:** This is an AU fic, the name of the College is Balamb Garden University, to clear up any confusion. We tried to keep the characters as much in character as possible. Besides that, I think the name of the story fits the main pairing...don't you? Please review...and not just read...reviews do make me extremely happy. :P

**Authors:** Dark Nuriko and myself.

_**Hot N Cold**_

Squall showered and moved to the bedroom, crawling up in his own bed and pulling out a book to read, using the small book light he had in place of the rooms light or opening the curtains.

Seifer slept contently, humming in his sleep. His hips slowly rocking, the sheets beginning to tent at his obvious arousal.

Squall looked over at him, smiling softly. But if he wanted his help... he'd get ahold of him. For now, he'd read.

Seifer whimpered his hips still rocking. "quit it, your going to make me cu...ahhh. wow...mmm your tongue knows wicked tricks kitten."

Squall felt his eyebrow raise, watching his lover again. What was he dreaming about?

"You like that...don't you? My big...cock...in your pretty little mouth...mmm tasty isn't it...swallow it up boy."

Squall slid out of his bed and under the covers from the foot of the bed. Unable to keep himself from not doing what he was hearing. So, he swirled his tongue around the length once he reacted it, before taking all of it into his mouth.

Seifer gasped his breath hitching and eyebrows furrowed. "i..ungh...wh...why ar...are there...two mouths on my...dick?" he whispered

Squall purred around it, certain his mind would catch up and only feel the one... at least, he hoped so.

Seifer groaned hotly bucking into squalls mouth, whimpering softly. he grabbed ahold of the brunettes hair. "ungh..ungh.. god. almost..." without warning he came inside squalls mouth. HIs back arched as his eyes shot open not expecting the pleasure that engulfed him...or the fact his lover was actually giving him a blow job. "S...Squall?"

Squall drank him down, before cleaning him off and moving to sit back. "Sorry. I shouldn't have... but I thought the real thing would be better than a dream."

"I, well...of course."

Squall gave him a nod and moved to climb off the bed.

Seifer grabbed ahold of him. "Squall..."he looked down at his companions groin. "are you...not..aroused?"

Squall flushed softly. "I am... but its not something I can't handle."

"...Oh.."

"I don't want you to think I just want sex, Seifer. I admit, its enjoyable. And I like it every time we can, but it isn't something I have to have."

"Go jack off then." he muttered while letting go of squall's arm.

Squall swallowed and moved to the bathroom, hating this. If he told him how he felt, Seifer got upset. If he tried to make it mean more... he got upset. He wasn't certain what to do.

Why was it suddenly all about him? Seifer shook his head. He had already told Squall to take what he wanted, and yes he was surprised to wake up to being blown by the man, quite pleased by it also. He'd kill to be woke up like that every morning. It just stung a little that the other didn't seem to want his touch in return. Perhaps they were romping under the sheets too much and should cut back. Was that what Squall was hinting at? Sighing, Seifer sat up. Hell, he didn't care if Squall just wanted sex from him, they were both getting off and pleased right? "In the famous words of the man himself, 'what ever' all this is making my head hurt." he pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans, walking out of the room.

Squall sighed and after a second shower, this one cold, he moved to head back for the bed.

Seifer was far from being in a pleasent mood, he simply went to Raijin and Fujin's dorm, crashing there, too stubborn to return to his own. At the moment he didn't even want to see his lover. He was confused, as to what the man actually wanted from him. Hell, ever since they started dating his rival turned into a sappy love sick puppy, obeying his every wish. Which quite frankly had gotten old...fast. He liked the man who held that passion, that flame and didn't take his crap..he missed that man who fought back...instead of just caving in, eagerly. What had happened? Was all that a show? Fake? The blond groaned fuming the more he thought about it. "Argh! God!"

--

A week passed, and Squall had gone back into his whole 'Who cares' way of talking and acting. Seifer had been away and it was obvious that admitted he cared for him had hindered their relationship. So fine... he wouldn't give a fuck. The man could remain away and Squall would enjoy the time to think... and for him, that's all that mattered.

Seifer walked into the dorm grabbing his books, fresh out of the shower. He looked over at the brunette. "I take it we're not involved?"

"That's your decision, now isn't it, Seifer? You're the one who's always gone," he replied, that fire back in his voice.

Seifer grunted "Right, because you were behaving like a completely different person. So if you're going to continue being a pussy bitch, I'll just leave." he sat down on his bed. "it's YOUR choice, now isn't it? After all your the one who's going to be getting fucked.."

"Fuck you. I'm sorry the way I was acting wasn't to your liking... your highness," he hissed, his voice full of sarcasim.

"You like fucking me princess, in fact you can hop on it right now, it misses your tight ass."

"I don't know... are you even up to fucking a princess like me... honestly... I don't know if you even qualify any more," he answered, pushing his lover, wanting to make him grab him and be rough.

Seifer just looked at him his eyes narrowed and clenched his fists "Oh? Is that so?"

"What's the matter? The challege too much for you?"

Seifer shoved him back "No, it's just..you said i dont qualify. So why waste my fucking time?"

Squall's eyes darkened. "You never even asked what made a qualification," he growled.

Seifer shoved him again "I doubt I want to know."

Squall smirked. "You're just to much of a coward to want to know."

The blond grabbed ahold of Squalls hair pulling it as he forced the mans head down "How about you just suck my cock?"

Squall fought him for a moment, before looking up at him. "You sure you trust it to me?"

"You fucking bite it and I'll kick your ass Squall." he pulled away, letting go of his lovers' hair "oh wait...that's right." his voice was dripping with anger. "It's not enough for a pussy bitch like you."

"Don't fucking call me a pussy bitch!"

Seifer snorted "Or what?" he stepped closer to Squall "what could you possibly do?"

"This," Squall hissed, before dropping to his knees and moving to open his pants and take his cock out, taking the length fully into his mouth.

Seifer groaned, placing his hand on the back of squalls head, shoving it down "you're just cock hungry..."

Squall vibrated it in his mouth, bobing faster, even as he curled his tongue around it.

Panting he licked his lips as he rocked his hips to and fro eagerly, he grabbed ahold of squalls hair yanking his head back. yanking him up he shoved him back on the bed, ready to rip the mans clothing off of him

Squall gasped, his eyes dark, watching him. "You don't... have the balls... to take this further..." Squall replied, his breathing heavy.

Seifer ripped squalls clothes off before roughly spreading his legs, and plunging into the hidden passage, moaning hotly. His thrusts were rough, and abusive, his hip bone slamming against squalls inner thighs with every movement. "your the one who doesn't have balls." he snapped

"Yes... I do... you're... pressing... against... it!" Squall cried out, even as pleasure washed over him hotly.

the blond panted hotly "metaphorically speaking...you don't!" he exclaimed as he went harder. his fingers clenched the blankets underneath squall, the headboard steadily hitting the wall.

Squall cried out, clutching at him, finding all ability to talk was taken from him.

Releasing his grip on the bedding to tighten his grasp around squalls wrists, binding them above the brunettes head, to keeo him from touching. as he continued fucking him. crying out he pulled out and came on squalls abs. panting heavily. a sadistic smirk gleam in his eyes.

Squall had been close... but at the last second, he was left, when Seifer pulled out and came on his body. He gasped, whimpering... needing more.

Seifer pulled back to move away from him. "Thanks."

Squall winced, ignoring the pain he felt at that and reached down to stroke himself, ignoring him, needing to come.

Seifer looked at him, and sighed. moving up to him, he moved his hand away, as he wrapped his lips around his length.

Squall gasped, moaning and crying out, having not expected that. If he kept it up, he'd cum...

sucking harder, he glided his tongue along the mans length

Squall screamed out, cuming hard.

Swallowing the mans cum, seifer pulled back.

Squall gasped, panting softly, watching him.

Seifer looked at him. "Pussy bitch." he whispered

"Fucker..." Squall muttered back.

Seifer sighed "you like being fucked by me, that's well known."

"I never said I didn't."

"Right, is your ass hurting?"

"No," Squall answered, moving to sit up.

"Hmm. I was sure I was rough enough to make it hurt"

"To do that... you'd have to keep at it all day."

"As if you could keep up with me. I'm sure your ass hurts you're just being too proud to let me know." seifer moved to get off the bed.

Squal snorted. "Over confident, aren't you. I'm not hurting at all."

seifer just looked away. "You did feel looser, maybe that's why you're not hurting." he snapped "as for me being over confident. I wonder why? You seem to crave sex with me so it must be damn good."

"Who knows. Maybe you were just here, so I went with it."

Seifer stood, looking at him. "Ah, i see. you were just craving dick."

"You were just craving a hole... so we're about even."

"Oh, if i was fucking craving a hole. I could get any damn hole on this campus I want."

"Yes, well I'm in the same room, saves you travel time, as well as having to really seduce me, since you know what I like, apparently."

"Then I guess we are just not compatable"

"I guess not," Squall answered, in his normally cool tone. Damn it all, he wan't going to cry over this. He wasn't.

"I dont understand you. You tell me your in love with me, you're all clingy and barely give me room to breathe...so i stay away for a week to clear my head and i've been frost bit"

"When someone runs the second I got overly serious, it made me re-evalutate it. So now I'm not going to cling and such. You either want me or you don't."

"You need to think of what it is YOU want, damn it. I already told you I harbor feelings for you. Do we get serious or keep it nice and simple...and just fuck?"

"I tried being serious. To show what I wanted... and you ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs and didn't come back for weeks!"

"ONE WEEK. one fucking week! And I didn't RUN away, you imbecile. You scared me off. We barely know one another, and out of the blue you say you love me. fine. we won't be serious." he shrugged and went to walk out of the room. "i'll put a request for a room change in to the dean."

"Whatever," Squall hissed, before getting up and heading into the bathroom. Fuck him. Fuck everyone who wanted to be inside of his ass... he was so done with people.

"Yeah, whatever. I feel so stupid for believing you actually cared. Don't worry, i'll make sure chicken wuss gives you the money for the bet. That's what people are saying...that you hate me so much, you made a fucking bet out of everything with your loser friends. OH. and supposedly i force you to have sex. You can ask my friends, all I talked about was." he grabbed ahold of squalls arm roughly, "you" he shoved him back onto the bed.

Squall gasped, staring up at him. "I didn't accept that bet. I didn't want to get attached... to get hurt... to let anyone close! So I'll correct them...so you aren't being insulted."

"I don't care what they say about me. I'm just a little pissed that I get the impression anyone would do for you, and I was going to get...closer to you. I was thinking about it." he let go of squalls arm. "you're not attached now are ya?"

"I don't... want anyone else... and no matter how dark I act... I'm still attracted and in love with you, even if you don't like it."

"I never said I didn't like it Squall. I simply said that it startled me that you had grown attached to me so fast..."

"I never wanted... to tell you..."

"So these feelings didn't just develop over a week?"

"No... "

Seifer sighed heavily. "It would have saved me a headache if I had known."

"What, that I've liked you since I saw you tending the garden in the back of the campus, during first year? I would have sounded pathetic."

"Not to me. It would have made me realize your feelings for me...were over t ime instead of me thinking you were confusing lust with love."

Squall winced. "I wouldn't do that. Especially since I won't just sleep with someone if I don't care."

"Then let's try to work this out."

Squall watched him, nodding. He wanted to work it out.

Walking over to his bed, seifer sat down. "Just...try not to be so submissive. I enjoy a fight. It turns me on faster."

"I'll try."

"Is there anything you want me to...work on?"

"Learn to talk to me... when you're... uncomfortable with me."

Seifer laid down. "Mm. I'll try."

"That's... better than nothing.

"True...hey, when is that Ghost Hunter's tour again? I forgot."

"Next week."

"Next week?" seifer sat up looking at him. "...wow..time sure does fly."

Squall nodded. "Well, we have been keeping ourselves busy."

"Ahem...certaintly not on bookwork"

Squall snorted. "I never said it was spent toward school."

"well, we could always do it on the show next week. so everyone can watch a ghost hunters porno special."

"Seifer! no!"

"No..you'll be screamin' my name and begging for more...like usual."

"Seifer... it isn't going to happen."

"Why not?" he whined

"Because we won't be alone... that's why."

seifer smirked "exactly my point. everyone can see..."

"Seifer... I didn't ask you with just for sex on tv."

"If they think your screams are a ghost...it proves the show is rigged."

Squall frowned, wondering if he should rethink who he was taking.

Seifer looked over at him snickering.

"Asshole," he muttered.

"Love you too princess."

Squall sighed, flopping out on his bed.

"Did you miss me or were you enjoying the peace and quiet for the past week?"

"A little of both."

"I see."

Squall smiled, watching him.

Seifer was watching him. then adverted his gaze elsewhere.

Squall looked over at him. "Something the matter?"

"No." he cleared his throat "why dont you get dressed? let's go out for a while."

Squall nodded and got up, moving to get dressed. "Fine by me."

Seifer stretched,and got up off of his bed, keys in hand and wallet in his back pocket as he waited for his lover. Watching the man as he dressed.

Once Squall was dressed he walked over to Seifer.

seifer smirked leading him out to his car. "Is something quaint okay? like walking around the mall and grabbing something to eat in the food court?"

Squall nodded. "Yes, that's fine."

Seifer smiled "Good, I don't have alot of cash on me...I should next week though, so I'll take you on a real date...after our little ghost busters adventure." he unlocked the cherry red mustang GT, and got in the drivers seat, started the car and got himself situated while waiting for his lover.

Squall climbed in, giving him a warm smile. "I'll pay for things today."

"No, no. I'm fine. I want to pay."

"But, Seifer, I've got plenty saved up."

Seifer sighed. "Save some more."

Squall frowned, but nodded and sat back in the seat, sighing in return.

Seifer looked over at him and shook his head as he drove to the mall. "Will you lose your attitude? Is it really that big of a deal that I'm going to buy us something to eat and see a movie?"

"No... but you said it wasn't a real date... and I don't mind helping... to make it one."

Seifer sighed. "It's still a date. It's just..not as fancy. It's like a casual date I suppose. Besides, I don't want your money, I"m the man...i'll pay your way."

Squall stiffened slightly. "Just because I take it doesn't make me any less of a man," he remarked.

"That's not what I meant. All I meant is for you to sit back and enjoy yourself. Let someone spend a little money on you."

"Okay."

Seifer kind of smiled "Okay.. " he pulled into the malls' parkinglot. Luckily finding a spot close to the entrance of the food court, taking it he got out of the vehicle, before walking around to the passenger side of the vehicle opening the door for Squall. "Come m'lady." he purred, watching his partners' expression carefully.

Squall's nose wrinkled. "Seifer..." he growled warningly. "Stop it..."

Seifer smirked "You're gorgeous when you wrinkle your nose like that dear," he teased

Squall snorted. "I'm gonna hurt you some day," he muttered.

"Mm, yeah but that's someday i'm guessing is not..today. princess. now come on...let's go"

"Call me princess one more time and you're gonna need a cast," Squall hissed.

Seifer leaned close kissing the corner of squalls lips. "princess." he whispered

Squall shifted and punched him in the arm, right in the muscle, and rather hard.

Wincing, and letting out a sharp cry of pain, Seifer nursed his arm, rubbing the spot where squall had hit him. "Damn it kitten."

"I did warn you," Squall replied.

"So you did, princess... but i know what getting rough does to your libido. I'm ready whenever you are."

Squall growled, reaching out to hit him. "Do I have to beat it into you not to call me princess?"

Seifer smirked grabbing squalls hand. "But you are one. would you rather me call you...faerie?"

"I thought you like calling me Kitten?"

"I do."Seifer murmured as he let go of squalls hand, his hand slipping in between his lovers legs.

Squall gasped, arching upward. "S... Seifer... not... out here..."

"Why not?" the blond pouted

"I don't want us going to jail."

Seifer sighed heavily. Pulling away he just snorted "Well come on then..before i get hornier and resort to screwing you in the ...bathroom."

"That... I might go for..." he replied.

"Oh really? What about a dressing room instead?"

"Maybe," Squall answered.

"The hood of my car?"

Too public and open... no."

Seifer began walking away, heading into the mall. "A police car. I've always wanted to have sex in one. Just..the pure rush would be worth it."

"No," was all Squall said as he walked after him.

"An airplane?"

"In the bathroom of one, maybe."

Seifer snickered. "You'll have sex in a bathroom but not out in the open? Are you shy about your body?" he stopped to wait for his lover, his hand extended.

Squall reached out and placed his hand in his. "No... I just think things like that are meant to be done in private."

"I suppose so. "

"I'm sorry I'm boring."

Seifer stopped and looked at him. "Don't start with me Squall. I never said you were boring, nor did I imply such. I was just messin' with you."

"Why do you like messing with me?"

Jade eyes studied Squall's facial expression. Settling for a simple shrug, he continued walking.

Squall sighed, walking along beside him.

Walking into the food court, Seifer stopped "Do you want to eat first? or come back after the movie and some browsing?"

"After, I'm not too jungry just yet."

"Alright." walking through the crowd of people. He smirked when he heard a group of girls giggling. "Oh my god...he's hot!" "yeah, the little one is sooo pretty.. I bet he'd be fun to romp under the sheets with!"

Squall didn't even pay them any attention, only dealing with Seifer, walking along beside him.

Seifer raised an eyebrow. "Babe, those girls are checkin' you out. Strut your stuff little man." he teased.

"I strut it for one person and one person alone... and those girls aren't him."

Seifer smirked. slapping squall's ass. "That's what I'm talking about! Get catty." he leaned close licking squalls cheek. the display of affection, caused several outbursts of laughing, giggles and murmuring amungst themselves about how 'hot' the two men were. A knock out blond with a rocking figure approached them, gently tapping on Squall's shoulder "Excuse me Sir...but I have a question."

Squall slowly stopped and turned, his eyes only on her face. "What?" he asked, not at all sounding polite, especially after Seifer's little display.

The woman just blinked at the sharp tone in his voice. Yet didn't let that stop her from asking her question. "I was simply going to ask you if you were dating that asshole." she said gesturing at seifer who was suddenly exiting the food court..in a hurry.

Squall watched him leave, nodding his head. "I am."

"Well here," she handed him seifers cell phone. "he forgot this, a couple weeks ago at my house. For your sake i hope he doesn't keep muttering 'Squall' in your ear. It's a bit irritating during sex...especially when he has to fuck you in the ass."

Squall raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "If he's calling Squall, I don't see a problem with it... since that's my name," he replied, before taking the phone and turning away from the woman, planning to give the man his cell and leave.

The woman just stared and huffed "God, your a bigger ass than he is!" she chimed before storming the opposite way to her gaggle of friends.

Seifer was waiting patiently for his lover, tapping his foot anxiously. He knew something bad was about to happen...he just..knew it.

Squall walked over to him and handed over the cell phone. "You left this at her place... and she called you an ass for calling someone else's name while fucking her up the ass," he answered, his voice cold and cool, betraying nothing.

Seifer blinked looking at the phone. "I wondered where this went." he murmured "And excuse me." he looked at him "what the hell has your panties in a bunch? You were moderately warm until we came in the mall. Did something crawl up your ass?"

"You tell me, Seifer. How am I supposed to act when I learn my 'boyfriend' was fucking someone else the whole time he was with me!?"

Seifer frowned. "Okay, first of all. We have NOT been" he held up his fingers making quotes " 'dating' for that long. And secondly, if i fucked her in the ass calling your name...wouldn't i just come to you? That makes absolutely no sense to me. Before you jump the gun, get your facts straight."

"How else would she know my name?" Squall replied, his voice low.

"Do I really have to answer such a stupid question?"

"It isn't stupid to me," Squall answered.

"Your so pissed your not thinking straight." Seifer muttered "you are so set that I cheated on you..that you're not thinking outside of the box Squall. Stop. take a moment, and think." he ran his fingers through his short locks, sighing heavily. "I used her as a substitute. Fantasizing that I was fucking you, damn it."

"Why would you do that, though?"

"SQUALL!" seifer shouted suddenly wanting to rip his hair out. "Why would I do WHAT? Fantasize about you? Hmm let me think...because I thought you were STRAIGHT. and hated my guts."

Squall glared at him. "Well you hated me too! How could I admit to you I wasn't straight when you fairly lived to cause me pain!?"

Seifer narrowed his eyes. "You know what? Fuck this. You are so set in believing I'm some horn dog, going to cheat on you and turn your world upside down. But let me tell you something princess, I hid my feelings for you the same way you hid yours from me. I ADMITTED I felt something for you. I have shown you I feel something for you. I won't call it love because I want to be absolutely certain before uttering those words to someone. And yet, you..can't comprehend that. I wasn't even attracted to you until 3 or 4 months ago." he closed his eyes feeling his eyes water.

"You...are making this unbelievably hard, to remain with you, Leonhart,especially when you just want to jump to conclusions. I slept with that girl before we...were even roomies." he opened his eyes, thoroughly pissed off. "Do you get it now? or are you as dense as a box of rocks?" he snapped. he held his index and thumb a millimeter apart. "i am this close to saying fuck you, fuck our whole relationship, and what could be, because of your pissy attitude towards me. I understand that I am an asshole, that's just me. Just like you...i'm honestly beginning to believe are as cold blooded as they come." clicking his tongue he looked away. "i'm talking to a god damn wall." he muttered walking away from the man.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I dont own FFVIII

**Author's notes:** Here's the final chapter of Hot N Cold, Enjoy!

Squall winced, almost as if being hit, before looking down, letting Seifer walk away as he let himself begin to think everything over. Everything that he'd learned. But there was one thing that bothered him... and that is that he'd had his cell phone recently... but the woman gave it to Squall to give back to Seifer. On top of that... Seifer had run away instead of talking to the woman himself. It just... didn't fit... and he wanted to believe Seifer... completely.

----

A few days had come and gone, and Squall hadn't heard or seen the arrogant blond. It was as if the man completely stopped existing. He hadn't made an effort to contact his so called lover either. Perhaps that's where the problem laid? Pinching the bridge of his nose, the brunette sighed heavily. He wasn't going to apologize, he wasn't the one in the wrong here. Besides if Seifer loved him as much as he said then he would be here right now, right?

Grunting he grabbed a book and opened it up, reading it as he laid on his bed. His mind couldn't comprehend the text however, it kept wandering back to the very man that plagued him. Sighing, Squall got up and grabbed his cellphone, calling Seifer. Perhaps they could fix their relationship, and come to an understanding. That is...if the man would answer it. Had he lost his cell phone during a romp with a girl yet again? Clicking his tongue bitterly he grabbed his tennis shoes and slid them onto his feet, the phone cradled by his shoulder. "Like he really gives a damn about me." he mumbled to himself. As expected, the phone went straight to voicemail. Steel blue eyes narrowed as he closed his phone.

Grabbing his wallet and keys he stormed out of the dorm his soul intent was finding his so called lover. He had several bones to pick with him. The main one being...was their relationship nothing more than a game to him? Just make him fall in love then break his heart into a million pieces to the point they couldn't be mended? Or did love truly prevail all...like the literature majors claimed.

------------------

Seifer yawned as he stretched out along Raijin's couch. His beeping cellphone, catching his attention he leaned over the side of the couch reaching for it. Opening it, he blinked at the message of having one missed call, from Squall.

So the brunette did miss him, or maybe he wanted to call and bitch at him some more. Whatever the reason, at least he had the audacity to call. Hitting the send button, he waited as it dialed his lover's number.

"Where are you?" was the curt cold response on the other end.

Momentarily stunned, Seifer could only blink before replying "At Raijins." he frowned "If you don't believe me you could always come and check."

"I plan to."

Scowling, the blond sat up running his fingers through short spiky locks. "You still don't trust me do you?" he asked, his voice raising "I tried explaining to you that I used her as a substitute for you and you refuse to believe that. Why are you so hell bent on thinking I'm some kind of unfaithful bastard?"

"Because you ARE!" Squall hollared "How the hell could she have your cell phone if you're being faithful to me? Why would you have to use her as a substitute for me if you already have me?"

Seifer wanted to pull his hair out. The brunette was not listening to anything he had told him a couple days ago, and he highly doubted he'd listen now. "I told you. I met her before I even propositioned you. She looks like you so I fucked her in the ass thinking of your tight ass the entire time. I left the cell phone I had at the time with her, obviously. I went out and bought another, thinking that specific cell phone had been stolen, or lost and got a new one...the one I have now. Do you get it now?"

"Why wouldn't you come home, or even wait for me in the mall if that was the case?"

"Squall...you're beginning to piss me the FUCK off. I tried explaining myself, and you weren't listening...just like right now." seifer took a deep breath to try to relax a bit. "I didn't go back to our room because I wanted to give you time to cool off and I-"

"You could have at least called!" squall interrupted

"It's a two way street, kitten." the blond mumbled "besides, it's obvious you don't trust me...so why am I trying to prove myself to a damn brick wall? What could obviously come from it?"

The silence on the other end was painful, the brunette licked his lips "Are you...incinuating it's over?" he whispered

"Yes," Seifer responded briskly. "at least until you can learn to trust me." he blinked when he didn't hear anything, pulling the phone away from his ear he looked down at the screen. Letting out an exhasperated sigh as it blinked 'call ended'

"Great." he muttered "Just..fucking great."

------------------------

A/n: Well that's the end of this story, however I do plan to have a sequel carrying on a few months after this one. On a completely different note, I've noticed that people read stories more than they review..I'd love to hear ya'll input and opinions..and what not...please review!!!


End file.
